The Cair Paravel
by Crimsonwings92
Summary: The sun is warm, the sky is clear, the waves are awesome, the pay is freakin' amazing with freakin' amazing friends working with you and who is that hot blond boy sitting under the cabana? Mm Mm Mm! This summer is gonna be interesting! Holla! PeterxOC
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Jamaican Sunshower: **Okay, for all of you who know me and have read my previous Narnia story called "Out of Air, They Appear", here's another one! Don't worry, I'm still going to work on my first one because I got some real encouraging reviews but this idea for this story has been nagging me for a while now. This actually popped into my head while I was listening to a song called "Summertime" by the Bahamen and well, I decided to give it a try. So, this is only the prologue of what's to come from this. But trust me, if you like this part, you're going to love the rest! So kick back and enjoy a summer with "The Cair Paravel"! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything except for the waiters and waitresses and my OC of course!

* * *

**The Cair Paravel**

**Prologue**

_The Cair Paravel; a most wonderful resort fit for the interchangeable needs from having fun in the sun for the young children and ever growing teens to rest and relaxation for the ever so tired adults, parents, and guardians._

"Order up for table 17!"

_With it's grand, formal appearance it gives a sense of elegance to all its' visitors and yet it's plush, warm, laid back décor makes it very inviting for just kicking back and taking a well deserved nap._

"I need cleanup for table 3! Some lady had a spazz attack and threw her food everywhere!"

_We have a large pool and game area for the children who wish to be let alone with their video games as well as the accommodating restaurants that serve all their favorites from hamburgers to pizza to nachos. And for the teens who are used to the night life, a respectable restaurant/dance club that is well monitored by our security guards to assure safety for all its occupants._

"Hey! We have another order for a steak! Medium rare!"

_For the adults, a nice quiet, luxurious outset put aside from the hustle and bustle of their kids for some intimate alone time. However, if you wish to pamper alone: for the women, top of the line spa complete with mud baths, facials, massages, manicures, and pedicures given by our friendly and kind employees. And for the men: a full workout room with personal trainer if you wish and for after hours, a 24 hour bar complete with every sports channel you could ask for._

"Pacho! We have a problem! The oven is making a funny sound and WHY IS THERE SMOKE COMING OUT OF IT?!"

_And please, just once before you depart from this magnificent hotel, do be sure to visit Pacho Lee's Café for a finely cooked dinner served by our always cheerful staff of waiters and waitresses. The food is exquisite, cooked to perfection by the best chef in Cair Paravel, and the service is excellent._

"Stop slacking you pile of lazy bones! Get this Alfredo chicken to table 7 before they have a fit! It's already been delayed twice! You all are going to get me fired!"

_And also, before we leave you off to yourself, don't forget to enjoy the activities offered on behalf of the hotel. Take a wonderful dip in the clear, blue ocean that the hotel itself looks over and try speed boating, dolphin swimming, water skiing, and other pleasant activities._

"Where's table 13's order!? They look about ready to murder me! Don't send me back out there dressed like this without the food!"

_Please enjoy your stay, valued customer, for it's here where rest and relaxation was invented. You are the priority in this hotel and shall remain so for the rest of your visit. And without further ado, we welcome you to Cair Paravel._

**The End

* * *

**

**Jamaican Sunshower: **Tell me, did it catch your attention?! If it did, that's great cuz now I have an excuse to keep writing! If not, well I'll just cry in a corner somewhere. Hahaha! No, anyway, review por favor cuz reviews me motivated! Trust me on this! See you in the next chapter! Maybe…


	2. Chapter 2: Pancho Lee's Cafe

**Jamaican Sunshower: **Hey! I'm back already with the second chapter and it's longer! I'm actually a little surprised that I got reviews at all for just the prologue, but hey! It happened! So, to reward you guys, here's an actual chapter that is much longer and a lot more detailed! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything that belongs to C.S. Lewis!

* * *

**The Cair Paravel**

**Chapter 2: Pancho Lee's Cafe**

**Pancho Lee's Café **

A small sigh, a gust of air to blow a long curl out of her face, a slap on the butt, a yelp followed by a painful groan, and a roll of dark brown eyes to indicate that she knew who did.

"Must you slap me on the ass every time I bend down?"

The older woman standing next to her smiled playfully, the bangs of her short hair cut, the only thing long about it, sweeping over her brow and making her light brown eyes appear almost mysterious.

"Well, when you put it out there like that!" the woman joked, leaning against the counter where her young liege was currently resting, holding weigh up with her arms.

"It's not my fault my ass is this big! I was born with it!" the younger girl retorted, defending herself as she stood straight to pull in the butt in question.

The woman laughed as she leaned her head back to allow for the cool air to soothe the heat along her neck, "Whatever, Gen. Just be happy that it was me and not some old pervert."

The 17 year old female's name was actually, in full, Geneva Cruise and her older companion was Kathy Larkson. Both women actually lived together and both worked at the ever so luxurious resort, The Cair Paravel in Honolulu. Kathy was Geneva's guardian, the 28 year old woman taking custody of Geneva when the girl was merely 10 years old. Why you ask? Well, that story's for a different time.

Geneva let out a gust of air as she leaned back against the counter, the conspicuous butt sticking out once again. Kathy looked at the younger girl, a look on confusion and slight concern on her face.

"Hey," she called, causing Geneva to raise her head and look at her, "Why aren't you ecstatic?"

Geneva looked to her right as if the question was awkward and shook her head, "Why the hell would I be ecstatic right now? It's summer."

"That's why you should be ecstatic!" Kathy exclaimed, jumping on her toes and smiling real big.

Geneva stared at her for a moment before saying, "Are you high?!"

"Geneva, listen," Kathy reprimanded, moving to stand behind her and use her hands to paint an imaginary picture, "It's summer. The waves are big and blue. The skies are clear and filled with beautiful birds-."

"Ready to eat our food," Geneva interrupted before Kathy bumped her in the back of the head.

"Sh! I'm not done talking. The pay is gonna be better because of all the tourists coming in for their vacations, not to mention all the great tips! Aaaannndd, all the eye candy as the boys start piling in," Kathy finished with a coy smile across her lips, "And you know that they will be pining after you, Miss Big Booty."

"Leave my booty out of this and no, no guys," Geneva stated firmly.

"And why not?" Kathy shot back, putting her hands on her hips.

"Because no guy has ever looked my way for anything more than my ass. That's all they see when I walk by and I'm sick of it!" Geneva spat, standing straight again to go and grab a tray filled with food.

Kathy whipped around to look at her, "What if you found a guy who didn't look at you like that?"

"Fat chance," Geneva replied as she picked up the tray and headed for the door.

"Geneva, seriously," Kathy called, stopping the dark-brown eyed girl at the door, "What if you found a guy who really did like you for you? Would you give him the time of day?"

"You know what? I'm going to pretend you didn't say anything about a guy right now and instead said to take this to table four and I'm going to leave. Hi Erin," Geneva greeted her co-worker before pushing through the doors and walking into the dinning area with the customary smile on her face, the one the manager said she had to wear at all times when working.

Kathy sighed as Erin came to stand next to her, putting her tray of empty plates down on the counter. The blond haired, blue-eyed 22 year old looked at the door where Geneva had just left and back at Kathy with a knowing smile on her face.

"Still tryin' to get lil' Gen to go for a guy this year?" the young woman asked, her country accent making her soft voice all the more adorable.

Kathy made a Hmmm noise and shook her head, "That girl will never know how wonderful love is unless she starts to let her guard down. She's too protective of herself."

"Well, she doesn't want to be hurt, which is understandable," Erin said, "Kathy, listen, I was the same way as that lil' girl out there…until I met Carter."

Here, Erin turned to look at the back kitchen where a tall, brown haired, green-eyed young man was cooking. He looked up for a moment and smiled lovingly at the blond woman before going back to his work. Erin sighed softly and turned back to Kathy, who rolled her eyes at the scene playfully.

"You just gotta give little miss a little time. She'll find her way there eventually, her own way," Erin soothed, putting her hand on Kathy's arm.

The darker woman smiled at her friend and laughed, "Yeah that would be a lot more comforting if I didn't know Geneva liked to take the long way!"

Erin and Kathy laughed together before they both got back to work, grabbing trays to take to their tables. Pancho Lee's Café was a well-known restaurant in Honolulu, especially since it was part of the Cair Paravel Resort. The entire staff was tight knit brought together by their humor, their love for surfing, their understanding of one another and their ability to take Pancho's sarcastic words of wisdom. Every summer was filled with laughs and adventure for them and this one was just another to add to the scrapbook.

**Honolulu Airport**

The 1st class passengers of the United Airway airplane all stepped out of the air-conditioned quarters and into the warm summer air of Honolulu. One particular passenger, a little 8 year old girl with short reddish brown hair, big bluish-green eyes, pale skin with freckles dotting her nose, and a huge excited smile, skipped her way into the luggage area.

"This is so exciting!" the little girl cried exuberantly, her British accent apparent in her voice, "Don't you think so, too Peter?!"

She turned to the young man who was following behind her, smiling up at him. This Peter was a tall young man of 19 with lightly tanned skinned that stretched over well-defined muscles, though he hardly worked out much. His face seemed to have been carved by angels for his aspects were undeniable handsome. High cheekbones, a set jaw, a pert nose, soft, pink lips, and the bluest eyes you could ever see adorned his features as his sun blond hair swept low across his brow.

Peter smiled at his little sister, ruffling her hair slightly as he chuckled at her glee, "Of course I do, Lucy. It's our first on one of the Hawaiian islands!"

"It sure is!" another voice interrupted them, causing the two siblings to turn around.

Following behind Peter was a bubbly ash-blond young woman of 19 with the looks of an angel. Her hair curled about her face and fell to her back in larger curls. Her eyes were a pretty hazel accentuated by the dark eyeliner and mascara she used. Her skin was soft and pale and her figure was small and petite. She really did look like an angel among the people in Honolulu, only problem was she acted like a spoiled princess on speed.

"Even Julia 's excited!" Peter laughed, looking down at his sister with a smile.

However, little Lucy's own enthusiasm diminished into a scowl. She absolutely detested Julia, hated her ever since she first latched herself onto her brother's arm. You see, Julia Bonnet was Daddy's Little French Princess who always got everything she wanted from clothes to jewelry to electronics to, you guessed it, men. And Peter just so happened to be Julia 's next target. Although nothing has been established yet, Julia was close to getting Peter to refer to her as "girlfriend". Lucy hated the woman because the witch had chosen her dear older brother as her next victim. And what made it worse was the fact that little Lucy was just a tool Julia used to get on Peter's good side; Peter absolutely adored his little sister and anyone who showed the same adoration was a friend of his.

"I still don't see why we HAVE to spend the vacation with her and why I have to share a room with her," Lucy grumbled, crossing her arms as she looked for her bags on the conveyer belt.

Peter chuckled again, "Because, Lu, the more the merrier and it saves us all money! Instead of getting three separate rooms, we just get two and split the cost."

"Well, ugh, why can't I share a room with you then?!" Lucy retorted, looking up at her brother with pleading eyes.

Peter looked just about ready to cave when Julia interrupted, "Oh come now, Little Lucy, a man needs his space! Besides, you and I will have lots of fun together! Staying up and talking about girl things! I'll even do your hair and nails!"

Lucy had to fight to keep from glaring daggers at her; "You see, Lucy!? You're still going to have lots of fun! And you'll have a great roommate!"

Julia giggled sweetly and twirled a blond lock around her finger, "Oh, Peter dear, I think I see our bags coming down the conveyer belt!"

Sure enough, said bags were slowly sliding down the ramp and onto the conveyer belt, a large pink one practically crushing Peter and Lucy's bags. Peter nodded and turned back to the two females.

"I'll go get them. I'll be right back," he said as he ran off.

Lucy was about to follow when Julia shot out her hand and grasped her shoulder harshly, her perfectly manicured nails digging into Lucy's shoulder. The blond woman turned the 8-year-old around forcefully and glared into her eyes.

"Listen, you little brat!" she spat out, "This vacation is very important to me. This is the one time I can have Peter all to myself and make him fall in love with me and I'm not going to let some childish little imp take that from me! You will behave and not ruin this for me, do I make myself clear!?"

Lucy glared back at Julia and said nothing. Julia became infuriated and glared harder.

"You're nothing but a little-."

"I'm back!"

"Angel! Aww! She's such a precious angel!" Julia cried in a fake, exuberant voice, holding Lucy tight.

Peter smiled warmly at the two, feeling his heart swell with pride, "This is such a wonderful sight to see! My baby sister and good friend getting along so well!"

Julia smiled her sugar sweet smile and hugged Lucy tighter. Lucy, however, remained still and looked at everything but her brother and the witch as she was released. Peter handed Lucy her luggage and offered to carry Julia 's huge pink luggage bag. Julia gushed over how chivalrous Peter was; Lucy almost vomited. The trio then proceeded to leave the airport and got into the SUV Julia 's father supplied for them that would be taking them to their final destination, The Cair Paravel.

During the whole car ride, Julia squawked over how wonderful the vacation would be and how the resort looked since her dad had been there once before on a business trip and took pictures to show her what it looked like. Peter listened with a polite ear and put in his opinions in the right places. Lucy tuned her out altogether, finding the blond woman's voice to be unbearable when listened to for so long. She also came to the conclusion that the resort probably wasn't all that great since Julia had the tendency over exaggerate on everything. However, her opinion quickly changed upon arrival.

The resort was indeed very grand, as Julia had said, with a gleaming white, 14-floor hotel that stood majestically over the dark brown bungalows below and overlooked the clear, blue sea. The SUV pulled up in front of the hotel, passing under the large arches that with the sign that read in "The Cair Paravel". The driver opened the door and Lucy stepped out to marvel at how large and grand everything was and she was still outside. Tourists flocked here and there dressed in their summer outfits, all of them more than likely heading to the beach.

"Lucy, c'mon! Let's get checked in!" Peter called from the doorway, waiting for his sister as she bounded over excitedly.

And just to add reference, the inside was just as grand as the outside! Large, marble pillars led a path down to the check-in counter. Murals and paintings of majestic fish and magical mermaids were painted along the walls, giving the sense of an underwater theme. There was a bright chandelier hanging overhead, brightening the room with it's glow. Lucy stumbled to the front desk behind her brother, totally breathless from the beautiful scenery.

"Hello! Welcome to the Cair Paravel! How may I help you?" the woman at the front desk greeted, smiling warmly. From what could be seen of her, she was dressed in a casual white blouse with the top buttons undone and had a pretty, pink flower pinned in her thick, brown hair.

"We're here to check in!" Peter answered, smiling and feeling his body warm from the polite greeting.

"Of course, sir. Name?" the woman continued, setting her fingers up to type on the computer.

"Peter Pevensie and Julia Bonnet," Peter replied, watching as the woman typed a few letters on the keyboard and then reached behind her for the keys.

"Mr. Pevensie, you have a single suite and Ms. Bonnet, you have the double suite," the woman stated, handing the keys over, "Please enjoy your stay at the Cair Paravel."

Peter and Julia nodded and made their way to the elevator, Lucy tagging along close behind. They entered the fancy looking elevator and pushed the button that led up to the 4th floor, Julia just babbling on about the luxury of the hotel.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun, isn't it Peter!?" she exclaimed, taking his arm in hers.

Peter smiled at her and nodded, "It sure will be. Right, Lucy?"

Lucy didn't answer; she was too busy looking out the glass elevator to the ocean, which was a glistening blue and clear as the skies above it. Peter chuckled at the amaze look on his sister's face, gently stroking her hair.

"Oh! How about, after we rest up a little, we go to Pancho Lee's Café? It's well known for it's excellent service and exquisite food!" Julia said in glee, jumping on her toes.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Peter answered.

Lucy turned back to the two and stopped herself from glowering, "Yeah. Just wonderful."

**Pancho Lee's Café: Dinner Rush**

"Tell me again why we're staying for the night shift," Geneva whined as she blotted the sweat from her forehead and fixed her uniform.

"Because we need the money and they need the help," Kathy answered, checking her makeup in the mirror of the girl's bathroom, applying just a tad bit more lipstick.

Geneva rolled her eyes and tsked, leaning down to relace her boots. You see, the uniform at Pancho Lee's Café wasn't the regular Denny's uniform. Although the colors remained black and white, the style varied between the males and females. All the male employees had to wear the customary black slacks accompanied by the white, button down dress shirt with a black vest over it and black dress shoes and their nametag. For all the female employees, they had to wear a long-sleeved, button down blouse with a black vest over it as well, non-denim shorts that stopped at mid-thigh, knee length black boots and then their nametags.

"I still don't see what possessed Pancho to choose this style for our uniforms. Kind of makes me want to call him a pervert," Geneva voiced, jumping off the counter she was sitting on.

"Hey, it brings customers in and that's all that matters," Kathy stated, fluffing her bangs more to the side.

"Yeah, you won't be saying that when I'm being raped behind some dumpster," the younger woman grumbled, moving towards the door.

"Hey, when that happens you can tell everyone you at least got some," Kathy retorted, earning a shocked and horrified look from her young ward.

Kathy laughed at her expression, "I was just playing, Gen, don't freak!"

"How can I not!? You just basically said you'd ALLOW for some guy to rape me!"

"Now you know I would never do that. You're much too precious to me," Kathy reprimanded, touching Geneva's chin slightly before moving out of the bathroom, "Now come on, they need us out there."

Geneva lagged behind as Kathy went ahead of her, hips swinging and her shorts making her look seductive. Geneva still had a worried expression on her face before she sighed and flopped after her guardian.

"Yeah, but apparently my chastity isn't precious enough for her to try and protect," she grumbled.

She entered the kitchen a little after Kathy just in time to see another one of their co-workers, a handsome boy with tanned skin, brown hair, and dark brown eyes named Lucas, come rushing in.

"Okay, ladies and gents, dinner rush! I hope everyone's ready!" he exclaimed, pointing to the dinning area.

"I just have one question!" Geneva voiced, raising her hand slightly, "How many guys are out there?"

Lucas took a moment to look out the circular window before grinning and turning back to his dark-skinned friend, "Quite a few, Gen. Better hustle quick if you want to get good tips."

"Oh, trust me, she ain't gotta hustle. If she walks real slow, they'll be putting dollar bills down her shirt," another co-worker embellished with an impish smile. This was Audrey, another pretty black girl with her long hair in neat cornrows and the prettiest hazel eyes anyone's ever seen.

Geneva rolled her eyes at her friend and stared at her, "You know, I would like to go just one night without being reminded that my butt is a total dog magnet."

"Ooohh! That's going to be hard!" Audrey cried, laughing and giving a high-five to another co-worker that stood beside her. He was a tall, 29-year-old Hawaiian man with curly brown hair and brown eyes named Jonjo.

"Okay, okay, you guys, get off her butt and back into work," Kathy commanded, smiling as she heard Geneva groan, "Now, let's get moving before Pancho comes in here."

Almost as if on cue, a large man with a pot belly apparent under his white, chef's coat came storming out from the kitchen doors. His balding head was hidden underneath tote and only the dark brown hair on the sides of his head was visible. His dark eyes danced with impatience as he waved his ladle at his employees.

"Hey, what's everyone doing standing around here!? Get out there and start taking orders! This no McDonald's! Be professional!" he shouted, causing all his employees to scurry off while giggling.

To any outsider, Pancho may seem like a total prick with no sense of humor and a harsh tongue, but to his employees who had all known him for more than 3 years, he was a really good friend. Although his words were harsh, they held much wisdom beyond their years and he may seem like he doesn't have a sense of humor, but even he gets involved in a practical joke or two. Not to mention he gives great hugs considering how large and plump he was.

"Hey! Erin! Carter! Stop making kissy faces and get back to work! Jesus, you kids think this must be some night club!" Pancho exclaimed as Erin came giggling out the doors, her hair slightly messy and her cheeks red.

So, the night was underway and the dinner rush was definitely a RUSH! The employees didn't take a moments rest as customer after customer filed into the lush restaurant, all of them ordering plate upon plate of food. It was exhausting, but fun at the same time since Geneva and Kathy cracked jokes to each other and to their friends as well.

"Whew! This shift is killer! My paycheck better be twice as big as the last one for all the work we doin'!" Geneva cried, stopping to catch her breath after her last order of 7 plates of Pacho Alfredo.

"Oh, c'mon Geneva! We've been through much worse!" Kathy stated as she stopped next to her young ward, "Besides, it can't all be that bad. I saw that table of guys staring at you."

"Dogs, all of them!" Geneva shouted, throwing her hands in the air, "None of their eyes met mine. Do you want to know where they were the entire time? My bosom and my bust!"

"Did you get a tip though when they left?" Kathy inquired.

"Yeah. $20 from each of them," Geneva answered, fixing her ponytail.

"There were at least 6 guys at that table! You just made $120 worth in tips alone!" Kathy proclaimed in astonishment.

Geneva shrugged her shoulders with narrowed eyes, "Thank the butt."

"Thank you butt!" Kathy cried, slapping Geneva on her rump again.

"Yow!" Geneva yelped, rubbing her backside since the slap actually stung.

"Oh, you're so dramatic!" Kathy called as she made her way to the door before stopping abruptly and leaning back to look through the glass window.

"Woah! G-Geneva! Come here!" Kathy exclaimed, waving the younger over frantically.

"What is it?" Geneva asked, her words muffled from her face being pressed against the counter, the cold marble cooling her heated skin.

"Hot guy!" was Kathy's answer, "C'mere!"

"Oh, god Kathy! Will you give it a rest!?" Geneva groaned as she reluctantly raised her head and made her way towards her guardian, "I'm telling you there is not a guy on this island that will interest- WOAH!!"

Geneva interrupted herself as she got an eyeful of the guy Kathy had spotted. He was absolutely gorgeous! His hair was a golden blond, as golden as the sun, and his skin was tanned and taut over obvious muscles as they rippled under his thin white shirt. And even though she was all the way across the room in another room, Geneva could still see the color of his breathtaking blue eyes as clear as day. She fell back against Kathy, holding a hand over her heart as she pretended to be at a loss of breath.

"Man! He's hott!" she exclaimed, fanning herself.

"Uh huh! Told you!" Kathy replied with a smirk.

"Oh man! What a hunk of beefcake who has a girlfriend," Geneva started enthusiastically before her spirits dropped at the sight of the pretty blond next to the guy, "And a kid! Good lord!"

Kathy looked to see that the man did indeed have what looked to be an 8 year old girl with him as the three of them were seated in the center of the restaurant. She sighed through her nose before she regained her impish grin.

"Well, we don't know that for sure!" she said; she was determined to get the two known to one another.

"What's your point?" Geneva asked, catching onto the mischievous way her guardian said those words.

"My point is…you're taking his table!" she cried as she pushed Geneva out the doors and into the dinning area.

"What?! NO! Kathy you let me back in there right now!" Geneva called, trying to get back into the back area, but Kathy was leaning against the door to keep it closed.

"Just go and take their order!" Kathy called from the other side.

Geneva huffed and kicked the door, relishing in the fact that she actually caused her older friend some harm when she heard a cry of pain, and stood straight again. She fixed her uniform and slowly made her way to the mysterious young man's table, the customary smile on her smile as it masked her nervousness.

"Hello! My name is Geneva and I'll be your waitress for tonight!" she greeted once she was in front of the trio, her note pad ready, "Are you all ready to order or would you like some more time to think?"

The blue eyed male turned those mesmerizing eyes to her and smiled. He had the sweetest smile she's ever seen, so warm and kind. Geneva nearly melted.

"Hello, Geneva and I do believe we are ready to order," he responded, making Geneva's knees buckle slightly. He had a freakin' British accent! Good Lord, that is sexy!

"Alright then," she answered slightly breathless, "So what would it be for you, sir?"

"Peter."

Geneva looked up, "I'm sorry?"

"You called me sir. My name is Peter," the blue-eyed man corrected with a smile.

Geneva didn't know what to say at first, but she eventually got her voice back and smiled, "Okay then. Peter, what would you like to order?"

"I'll have the…um…Sweet and Sour Chicken with a baked potato and rice," Peter ordered, smiling as he handed the menu over to the waitress.

"Okay…and to drink?" she asked once she had the food order.

"Um…I'll have an ice tea," Peter answered.

Geneva nodded and turned her attention to the blond woman, "And for you ma'am?"

"Well, I'll have the Cesar Salad with Angel Hair Pasta and water to drink," the woman ordered, handing the menu over to Geneva while her eyes stayed fixated on Peter.

Geneva nodded once again before turning her attention to the little girl, "And how about young miss?"

"Oh, she'll just have some Angel Hair Pasta as well," the woman answered, causing the little girl to scowl at her.

"No I will not," the little girl griped out before focusing her attention back on her menu, seeming to concentrate very hard.

Geneva noticed her do this and crouched down so she and the little one could talk a little privately.

"Hey, what's your name?" Geneva asked gently.

"Lucy," the little girl answered, looking at Geneva with big, innocent bluish green eyes.

"Lucy, do you not know what's on this menu?" Geneva asked her, a smile on her face.

Lucy seemed reluctant to answer, "Well…all this stuff seems…to grown up for me. Too fancy."

"Ohhhh!" Geneva said with a small giggle.

"What do you suggest?" Lucy asked innocently.

"What do I suggest for someone like you?" Geneva asked, earning a nod from Lucy, "Nothing on this menu, but," she said, taking the menu from Lucy's hands, "I can call in a few favors and get you something that you'd really like."

"Really?!" Lucy asked, a big smile on her face.

Geneva smiled back and nodded her head, "Yup! Just tell me what you want!"

Lucy took a moment to think before she bounced up with her answer, "A hamburger with french fries and a chocolate shake!"

"Alright! A hamburger with french fries and a chocolate shake! Got it!" Geneva repeated with a smile, "I shall have your orders shortly!"

With that, she turned on her heel and swagged away. Once she was behind the doors in the back room, she went to the phone and called a number. It rang a couple of times before she got an answer.

"Hey, Joseph! It's Geneva, look I need a favor!…Yeah, I know you're on the clock but I got an order for a hamburger with french fries and a chocolate shake…I know I work in a restaurant too, but Pancho doesn't make those kind of dishes!…Please Joseph!…Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best!…Yeah, of course I'll pay for it…HOW MUCH?!…Oh god, man, you're killing me!…Alright, alright fine! Jeez!…Okay…Okay…See you in 15…Alright, bye."

Geneva hung up the phone with a large sigh and rolled her eyes, "That man is going to break me! Jeez, guess it's a good thing I got that $120 tip. The booty got powers."

With that last remark, Geneva returned back to work. Back at the table, Peter, who hadn't missed her little chat with his sister, smiled as the waitress walked away. He also couldn't help but notice how her hips swung oh so seductively and how well she filled out those shorts. Please don't get me wrong, Peter is in no way a pervert or a disrespective dog, but he can appreciate a woman's finer aspects when he sees them. He also admired the way she took care of Lucy, that aspect touching his heart warmly.

"Um…Peter," Julia voiced, catching the young man's attention, "Are you…are you staring at that waitress?"

"Um…well…," Peter stammered, turning a little pink.

"He can look at whomever he wants. Besides, Geneva's nice," Lucy sneered out, her eyes getting bigger and a smile crossing her face as she mentioned Geneva's name.

"Oh, please Lucy, that girl isn't a spock of nice," Julia scolded, looking down at her nails, "She's only acting nice so we would leave her a bigger tip. She couldn't care less about a total stranger like you."

"Now, hold on," Peter interjected, "If Lucy thinks that Geneva is nice, then I believe her. We hardly know the girl, so let's at least give her the benefit of the doubt."

Julia looked about ready to retort before she remembered her goal and smiled sugar sweet, "Oh, of course, Peter! Whatever you say!"

Peter smiled and settled back to wait for the food. About 15 minutes later, Geneva came back with two plates and two drinks.

"Okay, a Sweet and Sour Chicken with a baked potato and Ice Tea for Peter," she started, setting the first dish in front of the blond man, "And a Cesar Salad with Angel Hair Pasta and water."

Lucy looked slightly disappointed as she stared up at Geneva. The kind waitress raised her index finger and winked before walking over to the main entrance of the restaurant where she met a man holding a tray filled with food, another friend of hers who worked in another restaurant, the one designed more so for kids. She thanked him and gave him the money to pay for the food along with a tip, however she did this all with reluctance. She appeared back at Peter's table with a tray of food and a smile to accompany the food.

"And, for Miss Lucy, a hamburger with an order of french fries and a chocolate shake!" she announced with a flourish while placing the tray down.

Lucy clapped her hands excitedly before reaching out to hug Geneva around the waist, "Oh, thank you so much! You're oh so very nice!"

Geneva looked a little stunned at first before she hugged Lucy in return and laughed, "You're welcome! Enjoy your dinner!"

She walked away from Peter's table but not before looking back once to catch the man of the group looking back at her with bright, blue eyes and a warm smile. Geneva smiled back and continued her way to the back to get another order, a smile on her face the entire time.

**After Work: Bungalow 17**

Geneva sighed as she fell back onto her mattress, the down comforter cool against her bare arms, legs and back. She and Kathy were finished with their shift and had made a killing in tips. Speak of the devil, Kathy just walked into Geneva's room with a towel over her head.

"Hey, Miss Booty!" she greeted with a cheeky smile.

"Again with my booty! Hasn't it suffered enough?" Geneva whined, sitting up and putting a pillow in her lap as she sat Indian style.

Kathy laughed as she came to sit on Geneva's bed, "As long as I keep a reaction like that from you, I will never stop abusing it!"

Geneva tsked and hit her guardian with her pillow, both women laughing humorously. They eventually settled down into a comfortable silence. Kathy looked at her young ward, a sly smile making its way to her lips; Geneva didn't miss it.

"What?" the younger asked, a sneaking suspicion crawling in her stomach.

"So…what's up with that guy?" she asked, indicating to the man Geneva waited on during the dinner rush.

"Who? Peter?" Geneva asked, trying to play dumb but messing herself up when she noticed she said his name.

Kathy looked bemused, "Oh?! You already know his name?! Girl, you are a fast operator!"

"I didn't ask for it! He just…gave it to me," Geneva retorted, shrugging her shoulders and feeling her ears start to burn.

"Uh huh, so…what do you think of him so far?"

Geneva didn't answer at first as she thought of her answer. During the entire night that she was waiting on Peter and his companions, he had been shooting her such sweet smiles. And his eyes only accompanied the kindness of the action. And at the end of the night, when they were leaving, Peter personally gave her a tip of $50. And as he did so, his fingers lightly brushed hers as he said good night and took his leave. Now, Geneva didn't know if any of that meant anything, but she liked to think so.

"Well?" Kathy asked, interrupting Geneva's train of thought.

"…He's nice, from what I can tell. He wasn't rude or anything," Geneva finally answered, playing with a piece of string from her pillow.

Kathy nodded her head as she laid back on the mattress, "Did I do a good job then in picking a guy for you this summer?"

Geneva rolled her eyes, "I don't think so. Like I said, I think he and that blond chick are going out."

"And how do you know this? Did you ask him?" Kathy shot back.

"Well…no…but I-."

"But nothing! You have just as much as anybody does! You have just as much a chance as me!" Kathy interjected.

Geneva snorted at her words, finding them hilarious and impossible. She looked up through her curly hair to see Kathy staring at her with a threatening look. She coughed and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Look, you can make fun of me all you want, but the thing is that you have a shot at this. Don't miss out on it. You're interested in this guy, I can tell, so go for it," Kathy said softly, smiling at her friend.

"Yeah, okay, thank you Miss Preach. Now, get out of my room! We gotta wake up early tomorrow to meet with Erin and Carter for a beach day before we go to work, remember? So, go on, get!" Geneva shooed, using a country accent on her last part.

Kathy laughed as she was pushed out the room before turning around to say one last thing, "Just…think about what I said…okay?"

"Yeah, sure will, kay? Night!" Geneva bid as she closed the door in Kathy's face.

Sighing and standing against the door for a moment, Geneva pushed herself off the door and laid back on her bed once more. Kathy's words rang clear in her brain and she knew they were there. It's not that she didn't want to try for a relationship or even just a summer romance, but…the truth is…she was scared. Scared of rejection; scared of pain; just…scared. However, with Peter and his sweet smile and kind eyes, it might not be so scary. She knew it was a little too early in the relationship, if you could even call it that, to be thinking like that at all but hey, a girl can dream can't she?

**Room 4013**

Peter was lying stretched out on his bed, clad in nothing but sweat pants, still as a statue, his rising and falling chest the only thing indicating that he was breathing at all. Although his body was frozen of will, his mind was in a never-ending race of thoughts. He may not know much about her or even have the slightest idea of what she was like, but for some reason, the young man couldn't stop thinking about the waitress at Pancho Lee's Café, the one named Geneva. She was an interesting character, well, to him she was, with an almost mysterious air about her. Her smiles were polite and warm, her eyes dancing with the light of the candle's soft glow hanging from the ceilings. Peter can honestly say that he's never met such a creature as her whose appearance alone can intrigue him so deeply. On top of that, Lucy seemed completely taken by the strange girl already, having claimed to want to see her again on a more casual basis. Peter couldn't deny that he wanted the same exact thing, but he would never admit to it. Besides, he already had a slight interest in Julia and he didn't want to jeopardize that by eyeing another girl that he would only see for the summer. However, he could not deny the way his excitement grew at the thought of seeing her again. Nor could he ignore the heat in his cheeks when he saw her smile in his mind's eye or remembered the way her hips swayed almost seductively as she walked away from him.

'Maybe tomorrow…I'll see her again,' he thought to himself as he turned over to turn out the light and settled in for sleep.

'Maybe…for the rest of the summer.'

Darkness consumed his mind as sleep claimed him.

**The End

* * *

**

**Jamaican Sunshower: **Soooooo?! What did you guys think? I thought I did a pretty good job! But of course that's just me! It's up to you guys though to tell me if it was good or not! I'm actually real excited to write this and I hope its worth while! So, please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Lucy and the Turtles

**Jamaican Sunshower**: OMG! Finally! I got the third chapter up! I'm so excited! I hope you guys like it, really I do! I know it's been months since I last updated this story and I'm so sorry, but things have been going on. My family is moving and my senior year started and I got a job, finally, and college applications and scholarships and ahhh! It's enough to drive a chick mad! But I had this brewing in the back of my head and when it all simmered down, this is what I came up with. So…I hope it's to your liking and that the wait was worth it for this chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **C.S. Lewis owns every Narnia character so don't sue me!

* * *

**The Cair Paravel**

**Chapter 3: Lucy and the Turtles**

**Bungalow 17**

The sun crept into the room of Bungalow 17, it's soft rays landing on the occupant of the bed within the room, warming her skin yet allowing her to stay asleep. The door creaked open slowly, a face appearing in the small opening. Kathy smiled mischievously when she realized that Geneva was still sound asleep in her bed, her hair falling over her face. She crept into the room quietly, giving herself some room to get a running start. Then, with a small laugh, she ran for the bed.

"Sacajawea!" she cried as she flopped onto Geneva's stomach.

The poor, unsuspecting girl shot up in bed and shouted, "SON OF A-!"

She didn't finish her sentence aloud. Instead, she fell back into her pillow face first and shouted the rest of her obscenities. Kathy laughed joyously at Geneva's expression, moving off of the younger's stomach.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Kathy asked innocently, although the expression was killed by that sly smirk on her face.

Geneva shot back up with an angry look in her eyes and hit her guardian in the face with her pillow, "What the hell, Kathy!? Can't you wake me up normally!?"

"Aw! But then it wouldn't be fun would it?" Kathy answered, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

Geneva merely groaned and laid her face back in her pillow, her body left uncovered and her butt making a perfect target.

"Okay! C'mon, time to get up! We're meeting Erin and Carter in 2 hours and you know how long it takes us just to MAKE breakfast let alone eat it and then get dressed. So come on! Get…UP!" Kathy punctuated the last word with a hard slap to her rear.

"OW! KATHY!" Geneva shouted as the older woman high-tailed it out of her room.

Geneva took a moment to rub her rump, trying to soothe the sting, before she flopped back in bed, groaning slightly. She put a hand to her head and stared up at the ceiling fan above her head. She didn't really get much sleep last night since her mind was working over time thinking about her customer from Pancho Lee's, the one named Peter. And as if her thinking about him while she was awake wasn't bad enough, she had to go and dream about him last night as well. I'm not going to go into details about the dream, but let's just say it was a little racy.

"Good Lord…I hardly know the guy and he's already taking over my mind," Geneva grumbled to herself as she got out of bed and went to her mirror.

She looked at her reflection, seeing the dark-skinned, dark-eyed girl staring back at her. Her dark-brown, almost black, hair, cascading to mid-back, was in unruly curls. Not at all like the pretty, big curls the woman who was with Peter last night had. No, that woman had beautiful curls in her luxuriously long hair while Geneva had messy curls in her wooly hair. Her features weren't at all pretty, the only thing she could be proud of were her full, pink lips. She felt they made her smile prettier, if nothing else. Other than that, she considered herself ordinary with boring brown eyes and too dark skin with a horrible little mole on her left cheek.

"Hmm…It's amazing how one look in the mirror could totally kill any hopes I had of maybe…just maybe having a shot at Peter. Well…such is life," she sighed to herself before grabbing her towel and making her way to her private bathroom to get ready for a day at the beach.

**Surf Shoppe**

"Um…Peter…are you sure about this?" Lucy asked as she watched her dear older brother wander down a row of surfboards, analyzing each one with a curious eye.

Peter turned to give his sister a quick glance and a reassuring smile before turning back to the boards, "Of course, Lucy! I've always wanted to try surfing! And what better place to do it than on one of the Hawaiian Islands?"

Lucy looked doubtful; "But Peter…those waves are sometimes rather big. What if something happens to you out there?"

Peter chuckled and bent down to look his little sister in the eye while holding onto her shoulders, "Lucy, nothing is going to happen. The surfing instructor is said to be an excellent teacher and they say that the big waves are ideal for a surfer."

"But you're not a surfer, Peter. You're a novice," Lucy replied, trying to find some way to reason with her brother.

"Come now, Lucy, you worry your pretty little head much too much," Julia cried in her shrill voice that Lucy hated oh so much, "Peter will be fine. He's a strong and handsome man, he can do anything."

"That's funny, I don't remember addressing you at all Julia!" Lucy retorted angrily, spitting out Julia's name as if it were something foul.

Said pretty blond turned from the mirror she was currently staring at herself in and gave Lucy a glare from behind Peter's back. The man didn't even notice as he spoke to Lucy.

"Please, Lucy, I promise you I will be careful and that I'll stay safe," he reassured, smiling at her.

Lucy remained silent before she sighed in defeat and pouted, "Okay."

Peter beamed and kissed her on the cheek, "Thank you, Lucy!"

With that, the young man stood up and grabbed the surfboard he had taken a liking too, a creamy white one with a blue lightening bolt shooting down the middle, and taking it to the front. He presented it to the cashier and it was rung up for rental.

"Thank you and I shall have it back by 6," Peter said as he picked up his board and walked out of the Surf Shoppe with his sister and friend.

The trio walked across the soft sand of the beach and chose a nice spot near the water where Peter would be getting his lesson. Once they were all set, the umbrella was up and the blankets were down, Peter went off to go meet his instructor. Lucy watched as her brother and the man talked for a few minutes, both seeming to get along right off the bat. Soon, the instructor had Peter going through some basic training exercises on his board while still stationed in the sand such as balancing and stroking.

Little Lucy sighed once more before begrudgingly turning her attention to Julia who was laid out on a beach towel; her bikini clad body totally exposed to the rays of the sun.

"What are you going to do all day, Julia?" Lucy asked with little interest.

"Even though it's completely obvious, I'm going to work on my tan," Julia answered snootily, "I have to make sure I'm completely gorgeous for Peter when we become official. I want to be a tanned goddess for him; he deserves the very best."

Lucy rolled her eyes, but nonetheless ventured forward, "Would you mind taking a couple of hours away from your tanning and come hunt shells with me?"

Julia let out a very snobbish laugh and sat up while pulling her sunglasses down, "Please, Lucy, I have no time for silly child games like that. A woman needs to spend her time enhancing her beauty."

"It's not a game, Julia, it's exploring," Lucy retorted, feeling agitated.

"Nonetheless, I have no time for that. Why not go and play in the waves or something and leave me alone?" Julia finalized, laying back down and putting her glasses on.

Lucy stood there for a moment, fuming angrily, before stomping away just as angrily down the beach. Julia was such a witch and she was getting tired of her trashy attitude. Little Lucy hoped that there was someone out there better for her brother, way better than Julia was.

**Across the Beach**

Geneva trekked through the sand at the Cair Paravel, being sure to avoid running into any of the tourists and their children. She was simply just wandering around the beach since she had grown bored of just sitting with Kathy, Erin, and Carter. Her guardian had decided to just laze about in the sun before she went to work and Erin and Carter had taken a more intimate initiative. Deeming it both boring and inappropriate, Geneva left the older folks and made her way down the beach by herself. She soon came to a collection of rocks that reached a little ways away into the clear, blue ocean and allowed for people to get a close up look of the exotic fish without getting into the water.

"Hmm," she sighed, watching as an angelfish flitted by her, soon followed by a school of silver fish.

She watched as two colorful crabs walked by her on a different rock, both jumping into the water together to go back to their home in the sea most likely. She smiled softly at the scene, wondering to herself if she would ever find her significant other to walk home with.

"Ahh!"

Geneva jumped out of her reverie when she heard a high-pitched cry from somewhere behind her. She whipped around and looked for the source of the cry, but found none at first. Now, if it was anyone else, they probably would have let the noise pass by without another thought, but this wasn't anyone else, it was Geneva. So, with that in mind, the dark skinned girl rose up from her sitting position and slowly made her way over to a section of the rocks that had an opening in it.

"Hello?" she called out, listening for any sounds that may be heard.

Sure enough, not a second later, she heard the low groaning of a female coming from within that opening. She moved closer towards it to where she was able to look over the edge and peered inside; she saw little Lucy.

"Lucy?" she called curiously, a worry line forming across her brow.

The little redhead looked up at the mention of her name and bluish-green eyes met golden-green. Lucy's face lit up as a smile crossed her features when she saw Geneva's face.

"Oh my! You're that nice waitress from last night at Pancho Lee's Café! Geneva!" Lucy exclaimed, scrambling to climb back up the rocks to where Geneva stood.

Said girl smiled reactively and held out her hand to help the little 8-year-old back onto the top layer of rocks, "That's me! I didn't think you'd remember really."

"Oh of course I remember! I could never forget such a nice person like you!" Lucy answered, her smile still big on her face.

Geneva giggled at her words, feeling heat rise to her cheeks from the little girl's praise, "Aww! That's so sweet! In the words of my southern friend Erin, you're as sweet as a sweet potata pie!"

Lucy laughed joyously, feeling her spirits lift from just standing there with Geneva. The ebony girl calmed her own laughter and looked around on the beach searchingly.

"Lucy, where's your dad? I don't see him anywhere," Geneva asked.

Lucy looked confused for a minute as she tilted her head to the side, "My father?"

"Yeah, the guy that was with you last night at the restaurant? The one named Peter. Oh, and that lady that was with you guys, too, the blond one. She's your mom right?" Geneva clarified.

"Oh dear god, no! Peter's my brother! He's only 19! And Julia's not my mom, she's just a friend of Peters!" Lucy answered, horrified at the thought of Julia being her mother, or even her sister.

Geneva's jaw dropped in shock, "Shut up, no he's not! You two look so much alike!"

"Well, siblings look like each other too, you know?" Lucy answered with a playful grin.

Geneva scratched her head in thought before nodding and smiling, "Yeah, I guess you're right, but your brother? Man, seriously. Anyway, where is he?"

"He's out having a surfing lesson," Lucy answered, her effervescent mood falling to lower levels.

Geneva let out another laugh, "Surfing lessons? Oh man, I never get tired of seeing newbies face plant in the water. Not that I'm saying your brother sucks or anything, but still. Hahahaha!"

Lucy couldn't help but laugh as well, the image of Peter falling numerous times in the water making it's way to her mind.

"Anyway, Little Lu, does your brother know you're all the way out here by yourself?" Geneva continued, looking towards the beach once more.

Here, Lucy's smile diminished and a frown overtook her features, "Well…not really. He left me there with that she-devil Julia while he went out for his lessons."

Geneva smiled humorously at the way Lucy described the woman that came with her; "Well, does she know you're out here by yourself?"

"Oh, she doesn't even care. She's too busy working on her tan to care about me. That woman!" Lucy spat out, glaring at the ground.

"Hahaha! It seems like you don't like this chick very much!" Geneva laughed.

"Is it that obvious?" Lucy asked sourly.

"Just a little," Geneva answered in good humor before she bent down to Lucy's level, "Say, you seem a little bored, am I right?"

Lucy nodded her head solemnly; "Then let's go do something fun!" Geneva exclaimed.

"Fun? Like what?" Lucy asked, her interest piquing.

"Well…um…" Geneva strayed, putting a finger to her lips in thought before she snapped her fingers and cried out, "Aha! We can go swimming with the turtles!"

"What?! Swim with turtles?!" Lucy asked, astounded by the suggestion.

"Yup! That's just one of the many activities we have here to do at the Cair Paravel and it's safe and lots of fun!" Geneva replied.

"Well…I don't know. Peter might not think it's too safe."

"No worries! You'll be with me and I'll never let anything happen to you. Besides, I know the supervisor of the activity on a personal basis and he sure as all hell won't let anything happen to us! You'll be safer than a baby on lockdown!" the ebony-skinned girl grinned.

Lucy couldn't help the smile that made its way to her lips and jumped up and down in excitement, "In that case, let's do it!"

Geneva laughed as she took Lucy's hand in her own and led the little girl off of the rocks and back onto shore. They continued to walk in the opposite direction away from where Lucy's beach spot was and towards a shack farther down the beach. On the way, Geneva became familiar with the little girl. Lucy liked to be outdoors and play with her friends, her favorite kind of books were fantasy with talking animals and pretty princesses that get rescued by handsome princes, she loved all sorts of foods, though her favorites were desserts, and she loved her dear older brother Peter to death.

"Oh, Lucy, you're just so adorable!" Geneva exclaimed, leaning down to give the younger girl a warm hug as the two females giggled.

"Thank you, Geneva!" Lucy giggled, hugging the woman back.

"What about your parents, Lucy? You haven't said anything about them yet," Geneva pointed out.

Here, Lucy's smile diminished into a thin line, "My parents are both hardworking people, but they're hardly around. All they think about is work, work, work! I hardly see them more than maybe 4 times a month and that's if I was lucky! If I didn't have Peter, I would be incredibly lonely."

Geneva looked down at the redhead for a moment, feeling sympathy for her. She knew what it was like to not see her parents very often, she knew all too well.

"What about your parents, Geneva? I bet they're really nice people!" Lucy changed the subject, her lighting up when she asked Geneva something about herself.

Geneva fought to put a smile on her face and shrugged, "I don't know about my parents, I live with my friend Kathy. I haven't seen my parents in a long time."

"Oh…that's so sad," Lucy voiced.

Geneva shrugged again, "Not really. Oh look, here we are!"

Lucy, abandoning her curiosity about Geneva's nonchalant answer about her parents, looked ahead of her to a small shack with a man standing behind the counter. He looked to be in his early forties with tanned skin, short, black hair and deep brown eyes. The wrinkles of age and wisdom were already showing on his face, but he didn't look really old or anything.

"Aloha Kai!" Geneva greeted, catching the man's attention.

In that moment, his face lit up warmly with a smile as bright as the summer sun. His features softened immediately and the look made Lucy feel safe and welcome. She had feeling she would like this Kai man just as much as she liked Geneva.

"Aloha Gena Girl!" Kai answered in his Hawaiian accent, giving her the 'hang loose' symbol with his hand, "What's going on today?"

"Just hangin' loose until I take the night shift," Geneva answered.

"Hey, shouldn't dat be illegal?" Kai asked, curious.

"I heard it was illegal in California," Geneva mused, tilting her head to the side in thought before she shook her head to focus, "Anyway, you still open for turtle swimming? Me and my new friend Lucy here want to have some fun."

It was here that Kai looked over the counter of the shack and down at the shy little redhead that was trying to conceal herself behind Geneva's legs. He smiled at the little girl and laughed.

"What a pretty little girl. My name is Kai," he greeted, holding out his hand for Lucy to shake.

Lucy smiled and emerged from behind Geneva's leg to shake the man's hand, feeling proud that someone thought of her like a grown up enough to shake her hand instead of ruffling her hair or pinching her cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you, Kai. I'm Lucy Pevensie!" she greeted back, a radiant smile on her face.

"Oh! Little girl got herself a British accent! We don't get much of them!" Kai commented, letting out another laugh.

"I know, right?!" Geneva replied, "Anyway, Kai, you up for taking us out to see the turtles?"

"Of course, my friend! And they are especially friendly around this time! You have more of a chance to touch them and interact with them than you would with the dolphins at this time," Kai replied, stepping out behind the counter and calling behind him, "Hey, Enakai, I'm taking these next customers out to the turtles myself! You and the boys hold down the service okay?!"

Just then, a young man with wavy dark hair and brown eyes came up to the counter. His build was strong and sturdy, his skin the traditional lovely bronzed color of his brothers of Hawaii. He smiled at Geneva and the little girl, his smile white and sweet.

"Gotch'a boss! Aloha Geneva! How's Kathy?" Enakai greeted, waving to his friend.

"Aloha Enakai! She's cool! Crazy as ever, but cool," Geneva answered back, giggling.

"I thought being crazy was your job," the young man joked, grinning playfully.

"Only when I'm bored. Oh wait! That's 99% of the time, isn't it? Hahaha!" Geneva answered him, laughing, "Aloha Enakai! See you later!"

"Aloha Gen! Say hi to Kathy for me when you see her!" he called back, waving her off.

"Will do!"

With that, the trio of Kai, Geneva, and Lucy made their way to the pier a little ways away from the shack that Enakai was now managing. There, you will find moderate sized boats that held a number of people; these boats were specifically used when taking visitors out to swim with the dolphins or the turtles for all the equipment needed for such an excursion was located on these boats. Kai helped the two young females into one of the boats, settling in himself and starting the motor. Lucy cried out slightly at the sudden burst of speed from the boat and latched herself onto Geneva's waist, causing the older girl to laugh humorously. Very soon, they got out far enough to where the turtle swimming activity wouldn't intervene with the surfers yet also allowed for the paramedics to reach them quickly if they were needed.

"Okay, just give me a minute, yeah? I'll have you two in the water in no time!" Kai said as he went to the supply room to get the needed equipment for the activity.

Lucy was practically bouncing out of her seat when she saw all the turtles in the water. The water itself was as clear as crystals and allowed for her to see the numerous amount of turtle families that swam by them. One of the turtles even swam up to the side of the boat and let Lucy pet it before it dove back down into the blue depths.

"Oh! This is so exciting! To think, I'm going to swim with real turtles! Swim with them, Geneva!" Lucy exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I know it's exciting! Even though I do this often, it's still a thrill for me personally," Geneva replied, smiling down at the little eight-year-old.

"My vacation may not have started out right, but this sure makes a turn for it!" Lucy voiced, watching the turtles swim.

"Why didn't it turn out right, little tyke?" Geneva asked, curiously.

Lucy obtained a grimace on her face as she explained her meaning, "It didn't start the way I wanted because that Julia came along. Ugh! She is so annoying and snobby! What a disgrace?!"

Geneva smiled sympathetically, "Why don't you like her? She seems nice enough."

"Porcupines are nicer than her!" Lucy suddenly exclaimed, causing Geneva to jump slightly, "She is such a witch! She's evil, conniving, and greedy! She only cares about money and status! The only reason why she's nice in your eyes is because Peter's there and she wants to impress him."

"Wow…those are some heavy words for an eight year old," Geneva commented, chuckling slightly.

"I'm an eight year old with problems. Peter is so blind to her plans. He doesn't think that Julia is capable of anything atrocious, he's too good to think something like that of any woman. I'm so worried that she'll snag him in her claws…and kill him," Lucy mumbled.

Geneva put her arm around her in a comforting gesture and smiled as Lucy snuggled closer, "Well…don't think about it right now. We'll get to Julia's treachery soon enough. Right now, let's work on making you a happier eight year old okay?"

Lucy looked up and smiled gratefully at her new friend, "Thank you, Geneva."

"No problem," the girl smiled back before turning her attention to Kai as he came out of the supply room with two packs of oxygen tanks, two underwater masks, and two intercoms.

"Okay, ladies, I have all the equipment. Now I just need to go over the rules," he said as he gave the items to the girls to put on.

"I know you know the rules like the back of your hand Geneva, but it's for little Lucy's sake," Kai smiled at the little girl as Geneva helped her put on her oxygen tank, "First, you have a limited perimeter of 4 miles away from the boat, no more and no less. You have an alarm that lets you know when you're crossing that perimeter, though you won't really need it since Geneva's going to be with you. Second, when you see the turtles, for your own safety, do not grab them suddenly or forcefully. You can pet them if they allow you to and maybe even ride with them a little if they let you grab onto their shell. However, grabbing them from out of the blue will frighten them and will cause them to do anything to protect themselves, which may include ramming or biting. That is not a nice feeling. And thirdly…have fun!"

Geneva and Lucy giggled as Kai led them over to the stairs on the side of the boat that would allow them easier access into the water. They were now fully equipped for their activity; Lucy was hardly able to contain her excitement.

"You two have intercoms on the shoulder of your tanks. That is for me to contact you when it's time to come back to the boat, got it?"

"Yup!" Lucy cried as Geneva put on her mask and slid into the water.

"Great! Have fun little Lu! See you girls in a few hours!" Kai waved them off.

Lucy waved as well before sliding into the water herself, holding onto Geneva for support. The older girl waded away from the boat and looked at Lucy.

"You ready to go under?" she asked.

"I'm a little nervous," Lucy admitted.

"It's okay, I'm here with you. Just hold my hand and duck your head, okay?"

Lucy nodded and did as she was told while taking a deep breath. Geneva counted to three and both girls submerged themselves into the ocean water. It took Lucy a moment to fully see her surroundings as silver bubbles rushed past her, but once she was focused, she nearly lost her breath. It was like she had been transported into a perfectly harmonized world under water. There were multiple varieties of fish that swam together in their own community. Bright colors of orange, pink, yellow, blue, green, and purple swirled past and around the two girls who stayed rooted in one watery spot. The coral reefs seemed to wave at them in colors of orange and pink as fish continuously swam in and out of their protection. It was a wonderland of the ocean, stunning the young eight-year-old into awe. Lucy was only brought from her trance by a tap to her arm. She turned her attention to Geneva as the older girl indicated to the side of them.

"Look over there Lucy," the teen said through there intercom that connected to each other.

Lucy did as she was told and felt her heart speed up in excitement. Straight ahead of her, swimming towards them in small groups, were large, green turtles. Their movements were slow and lax, giving the sense of lazy strolling in the water. If she were above water, she would have let out a gust of amazement.

"Oh my goodness! This is so-oh!" Lucy was cut off from her astonished gasp as she felt something hit her in her back.

She turned around to look and was delighted to see a turtle with a sun-like pattern on it's back right behind her. She cried out in glee as the turtle swam away from her and towards Geneva who giggled as she stroked the turtle's head.

"Hahaha! Hey, there Nohea!" Geneva said through the intercom to the turtle, "Lucy, this is my friend Nohea! I've known him since he was just a little turtle. Ran into him on one of my excursions out here when he was barely big enough to swim around freely. Poor thing was caught in tangle of seaweed and I helped him get free. Ever since then, we've been real close."

Lucy watched in amazement as the turtle cuddled up to Geneva as if she were its mother then slowly swim towards her. He stopped and waited; for what? Lucy didn't know so she opted for staring at the turtle until she heard Geneva giggle.

"He wants you to pet him, Lucy! He's trying to say hi!" Geneva said.

"Oh!" Lucy gasped before she looked back at the turtle and gave his head a little pat as she giggled, "Nice to meet you, Nohea!"

Then, leaning close to Geneva, Lucy asked, "What does Nohea mean?"

"Nohea is Hawaiian for 'Handsome', which I think fits him perfectly," Geneva answered playfully, causing Lucy to giggle.

The turtle swam off to join the rest of its turtle family. Geneva immediately swam after him, beckoning for Lucy to follow her.

"Come on, Lu, let's follow them! They have lots to show us!"

Lucy obediently followed suite, giggling cheerfully as they swam in the middle of the group of turtles. It was like magic to her to be shown the clear, blue ocean through the eyes of a turtle. She saw many species of fishes that inhabited the coral reefs around them. She witnessed as two crabs walked down the side of rock near her, one stopping and looking to be waving at her before it continued it's way to it's home. She swam along next to Nohea and Geneva, laughing as the turtle bumped her playfully and swam around her in a dance. Her eyes attempted to drink in every detail of the water world before her and imbed the images in her mind. It was such a beautiful place to be and she wished she could stay there forever, happy and carefree like Nohea and the rest of his family.

"This way, Lucy! If we go just a little bit farther, we'll catch up to the dolphins!" Geneva said aloud, pointing to the direction the turtles were still swimming in.

"Alright!" Lucy answered and prepared to swim along with her new friend when the static of their intercoms on their shoulders stopped their movements.

"_Hey, Geneva, you should probably start heading back now," _Kai's voice said.

"Why? What's going on?" Geneva questioned.

"_It's just a warning alert, but the life guards have spotted sharks out on the far perimeter," _Kai answered.

"Shark perimeter? This early in the summer?" she asked, starting to worry a little.

"_Right now, they're staying off on the perimeter and some seem to be going out farther rather than coming in, but just to be safe, I think you two should start heading back here."_

"Roger that, Kai. We're coming in," Geneva answered finally and then turned to Lucy, "Okay, Lu, don't be scared alright? Let's just start heading back."

"What's going on, Geneva?" Lucy asked, panic laced in her voice.

"It's nothing big, okay? We just have a few sharks hovering on the perimeter a little past the safety zone. They are nowhere near us, so we'll be fine. Now let's go."

Geneva took Lucy's small, pale hand in her black one and began the journey back to the boat. Lucy was still a little frightened, but when she looked at Geneva, it trickled away. She trusted the older girl, far more than she trusted any other older girl, and if she said they would be fine, she believed her. They swam barely five feet away from their previous destination when Lucy felt something hit her back. Thinking that it was a shark, she began to panic and screamed in fear.

"GENEVA! IT'S A SHARK!!" she cried out as she swam behind the older girl who turned around in alarm.

A second later, Geneva let out a laugh when she saw Nohea behind them, most likely wondering why they weren't following him anymore. Lucy, seeing whom it was that had bumped her, laughed as well as she swam from behind Geneva.

"Sorry, Nohea, but Lucy and I gotta head back now. We already have sharks making their perimeter, so you have to be careful okay? Promise?" Geneva said to the marine animal, holding her hand out as if expecting it to make her a pinky promise.

Much to Lucy's wonder, the turtle put its flipper up and touched Geneva's hand. The girl laughed, removed her tube that pumped air into her mouth and kissed the turtle on the head.

"See ya, Nohea!" she cried once she put the tube back.

The turtle seemed to nod his head in his own way and turned around to swim back to its family. Geneva and Lucy made their own way back to the boat. Once back on board, Lucy was stripped of her scuba gear and wrapped in a towel to help her dry off and get warm. She had the biggest smile on her face that was ever seen on an 8-year-old as she recounted the fun that she just had.

"How was it out there, ladies?" Kai asked them when he noticed the little girl practically jumping out of her seat.

"Oh, Mr. Kai, I had so much! We saw fish and crabs and lobsters and clams and a whole group of turtles!" Lucy blew up in happiness, "I even got to meet Nohea, Geneva's friend!"

Here, the girl in question laughed lightly, "He bumped into us while we were down there."

"Well, I'm glad we could make little Lucy's first Turtle Swimming experience a blast!" Kai answered as he smiled at the girl before returning to the Captain's Brink where he steered the boat.

"Oh, wait until I tell Peter about my adventure!" Lucy exclaimed, turning bright eyes to her darker companion.

"I'm sure he'll be very interested," Geneva answered with a smile and a laugh.

**Back on Shore**

"LUCY!!!"

Peter Pevensie frantically ran around the beach in search of his 8 year old sister. He had returned from his surfing lesson, a little tired yet satisfied with his progress, to find a tanning Julia and no Lucy. When he inquired where his sister was to Julia, he was met with a dismissive,

"She's playing in the water."

He had checked the water with a swift glance yet saw no one that resembled his sister. Confused, he checked again, only a little closer this time; still nothing. He repeated his findings to Julia who finally sat up and removed her sunglasses to look as well. After a few moments, she quirked her head to the side in confusion.

"That's funny…I could have sworn that's where she went," Julia replied.

That was enough to send Peter into a panic. He then proceeded to run around on the beach, asking people if they had seen a little girl with reddish-brown hair and blue-green eyes wearing a blue swimsuit. Unfortunately, no one had seen her and Peter resorted to just screaming her name until someone answered.

"Lucy! Lucy!" he yelled, looking around frantically, "Oh, god, please let her be okay. Lucy!!"

"Peter!"

The blond man swiveled around and let out a gasp of relief when he saw his little sister running towards him, followed by an older, darker female. Lucy flung herself into her brother's arms and allowed for him to hold her tightly.

"Lucy! Where have you been?! I've been worried sick about you!" he exclaimed.

"I went swimming with turtles with Geneva!" Lucy answered, indicating to the girl behind her.

It's here that Peter finally looked at Lucy's companion and saw that it was the waitress from Pancho Lee's. His eyes did a quick scan of her profile, finding that her hair looked silky when wet and she was much curvier than he had originally thought in her orange, board-shorts two-piece. However, he didn't give himself time to really ponder on these thoughts for very long.

"You took my little sister to swim with turtles without my consent?" he asked her, anger in his voice.

Geneva stepped back a little from surprise as he stared at her, blue eyes blazing with anger.

"How dare you do such a thing?!" he exclaimed, standing straight.

"I was just trying to help her out. Little girl looked bored as hell when I found her, so I thought I give her something to do," Geneva retorted.

"It is not your position to find something for her to do! As far as I'm concerned, you're a complete stranger and you have no right to be taking my sister anywhere!" Peter yelled back.

"Leave her alone, Peter! She was just trying to be a good friend and do something fun with me," Lucy defended.

"It doesn't matter what she's trying to do, Lucy! She can't just take you away to do something without me knowing about it!" Peter argued.

"You could have been hurt, Lucy dear! We were so worried about you!" Julia put in.

"Oh, now you care, Julia! You didn't seem very interested before when you told me to just play in the water by myself while you just laid on your towel and worked on a tan for hours!" Lucy retorted, glaring at the blond woman.

Julia quickly quieted herself, blushing red when Peter looked at her accusingly. Geneva sighed to herself and interjected.

"Look," she said, catching Peter's attention, "I'm sorry I took her swimming without telling you. That was very irresponsible and I'm very sorry for it."

"As you should be," Julia snapped, trying to regain Peter's good grace.

Geneva spared her a small glance before turning back to the blond man, feeling her cheeks catch fire at how his blue eyes seemed to lighten under the Hawaiian sun. Peter stood up and sighed through his nose, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, it's alright. Lucy's not hurt so…it's fine," he finally replied, giving her a small smile.

Geneva gave a small smile back and shook her head, "No, it's not fine. She's not my sister so I had no right to do anything with her."

Here, she knelt down to Lucy's level so the two were eye to eye, "So, Little Lu, did you have fun today?"

Lucy nodded her head vigorously, "Oh yes, Geneva, I had a blast!"

"I'm glad because…that's the last time we're spending the day together," Geneva responded.

"What?! Why!? Is it because of Peter?! Because if it is, don't pay him any mind! He's just trying to be a sad sod!" Lucy exclaimed frantically, wanting to convince her friend that she didn't do anything wrong.

Geneva laughed lightly and shook her head, "It's all good, Luce. Maybe we can talk every now and then, but there won't be anymore activities together. What I can do, though, is have a list of activities provided by the resort made for you so you won't be bored. It'll be same kind of fun only you'll be with kids your own age with a responsible adult around to supervise your safety."

"But I want to do stuff with you," Lucy said with a pout as she hugged Geneva around her neck, "I had so much fun."

A smile crossed Geneva's face as she hugged Lucy back; "I know, I did too."

She pulled back and stood up, avoiding looking at Lucy's teary face, and nodded at Peter.

"I hope you're satisfied now," she said before she turned and walked away.

Peter, who had sobered up from his rage enough to start feeling guilty, watched her go, his eyes straying to her swinging hips again. That same heat he felt the first night he met her returned to his cheeks. Geneva, for some reason, had the power to make him feel hot under the collar and he's barely known her for two days.

"Thanks a lot Peter, I just lost my summer friend," Lucy grumbled as she glared at her brother.

"Oh, come now, Lucy. You can still see her and we'll have lots of fun together," Peter said, trying to quail her anger towards him.

"Sure because my idea of the perfect summer has Julia in all the plans," Lucy said in annoyance as she moved to walk around her brother to her beach towel.

Peter sighed at her words, guilt still lingering, before he looked up in the direction Geneva had gone. He saw her orange-clad figure in the distance, pausing at a section of the beach where three more people were starting to pack up. He knew he wrongly accused her of putting his sister in danger; Lucy was probably the safest child on the island when she was with Geneva. He needed to apologize to her; she deserved at least that much.

**Pancho Lee's: Dinner Rush**

"Woah! Watch out now!"

"Coming through!"

"Serves up for table 14!"

"I hate 5 year olds! They are the spawns of the devil!"

"Stop your whining and get that food out there!"

It was only the second day of the second week of summer and Pancho Lee's Café was as packed as it was the day before. There was actually a line getting ready to go out the door as people waited to be seated for dinner and it's only been an hour since the rush started!

"Got another order for the Pineapple Brisk with a side of Pea Rice and a Julius Salad!" Kathy yelled as she entered the kitchen area, spotting a familiar head of dark brown curls, "Hey Gen! Crazy night huh?!"

"Psycho!" Geneva answered, giggling a little as her order was made and put on a tray for her to take out to the customers.

She grabbed the tray and prepared to leave when Kathy stopped her; "Uh bupbup, wait a minute there!"

"What's up?" Geneva asked when she caught Kathy's sly smile.

"I saw you talking to that Peter guy today," Kathy answered as Geneva groaned, "What was that all about?"

"Trust me, nothing exciting," Geneva said with a wave of her hand and a roll of her eyes.

"What did you guys talk about?" Kathy asked.

"Well, what had happened was," Geneva started when Kathy snickered, "Shut up! Do you want to know what happened or not?!"

"Sorry, sorry, go on," Kathy urged.

"I actually took his little sister out to swim with the dolphins and-."

"Okay stop there," Kathy interrupted with her hand, "The point of me bringing the guy to your attention was for you to get to know HIM better. Not take his little sister on a date!"

"The girl was bored, okay?! I couldn't just leave her like that!"

"How did you even end up going swimming with her anyway?"

"What do you want to know first? What happened with Peter or what happened with Lucy? Which one is more important to you?" Geneva snapped with attitude.

"Fine, fine, fine! What happened?"

"Well, I took Lucy swimming with the turtles without telling Peter and-."

"Big mistake, really," Kathy interrupted again.

"And he got really mad," Geneva said through gritted teeth in annoyance, "when he found out. Totally flipped on me with the scorn of a thousand brothers."

"Ouch," Kathy commented.

"I know, right? So I just told Lucy I couldn't hang out with her anymore and…went about my way," Geneva finished, using her hands to play out her 'walking away'.

"Did he say anything after that?" Kathy asked as Geneva picked up her tray to carry it out once more.

"Na-da," Geneva answered.

"Well, at least I tried right?!" Kathy called as Geneva prepared to leave.

"Tried and failed!" Geneva laughed, pushing through the doors and taking her order to the table designated.

"Here you go! Sorry to keep you waiting! Would you like anything else with that?!" she said to the customers, a man, his wife, and two pre-teen boys.

"Thank you, it was no problem, really. And I think we're just fine for now," the man replied, smiling politely at her.

"Enjoy your meal then," Geneva said, turning to leave when Audrey stopped her mid-stride.

"Hey, Gen, you got someone asking for you," she informed the girl.

"Really? Who is it?" Geneva inquired.

Audrey merely shrugged; "Don't know, he didn't say, but he's waiting just outside the doors."

Geneva looked towards the entrance to see it filled with potential customers waiting to be seated. She thanked Audrey, let the girl on her way, and made her own way to the front. She pushed through the mass of people, greeting some nicely to make them feel welcomed and cared about, and eventually found herself in the open air where the end of the line was. And waiting at the end of that line, leaning against the wall and staring up at the moon, was Peter Pevensie. Geneva froze when she saw him, wondering if something else had happened to Lucy that he was going to blame her for. Peter, noticing that he wasn't alone anymore, turned his head and jumped slightly when he saw Geneva standing there and staring at him.

"Geneva!" he cried, startling the girl too.

He stumbled slightly over his words, trying to find some stability in his person. Finally, after clearing his throat, he looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Good evening," he greeted sweetly yet awkwardly.

"Look, whatever's wrong with Lucy, I'm sorry. I didn't know, I checked her over, she seemed fine when I left her. If she has some sort of injury, I'll pay for the hospital bill," Geneva rambled, defending herself from an invisible accusation.

"Geneva, Geneva!" Peter said over her cries, grabbing her hands to make her stop, "It's fine, okay? Nothing is wrong with Lucy, she's perfectly alright."

"Oh," Geneva replied lamely, feeling herself getting lost in his deep, blue eyes, "Well, what did you come over here for then? I thought I couldn't see Lucy anymore."

"I never said that," Peter groaned, dropping her hands and running his own through his hair; for one split second, he thought of Geneva's hands in his, how small and delicate they were and how warm.

"Look, Geneva," he finally said, coming back from his thoughts, "…I'm sorry, about what happened today. I was completely out of line…and I'm sorry. I was just so worried about my little sister when I couldn't find her and then I saw her with you and…all my worry formed into anger and I lashed out at you."

Geneva said nothing, she just crossed her arms and looked to the side. Peter looked at her for a moment, taking in her profile and how she seemed to put up some kind of guard to protect herself. He could just sense it, a personal barrier that she created in cases like this. For some reason…he didn't like that.

Peter laughed, catching her attention fully; "You know…it's funny. We've only known each other for two days and it looks like we're fighting as lovers."

Geneva started in surprise, feeling heat course through her cheeks; "Well…I wouldn't say that!"

Again, Peter laughed and walked a little closer to her. He leaned once again against the wall closest to Geneva and smiled warmly at her. Geneva gave him a friendly smile in return and giggled a little.

"Will you forgive me for being such a sad sod?" he asked her sincerely.

Geneva looked up at him, straight into his eyes, and found in them sincerity and kindness. She could see that he truly was a brother who cared a lot for his little sister; how could she be mad with him or even hurt by him?

"Hmmm…I don't know what the hell a sad sod is, but I do forgive you for earlier today," she finally said, offering him a handshake.

Peter looked down at her hand, at the delicate wrist and slender fingers, as if the gesture were foreign. His parents raised him to greet the varying genders in different ways. With the men, he shook their hands firmly and with strength. However, with the women, he had to be gentle and sweet for women are soft creatures that were meant to be treated softly. That's what his father had said to him. So, listening to years of teaching, he took Geneva's small hand in his and gave the back a soft kiss.

"Thank you," he whispered against her dark skin.

Geneva, not really sure on how to react, tore her hand from his and stared at him. Peter wasn't expecting that at all and looked back up at the young girl curiously. Geneva laughed nervously as she held her hand close to her body.

"Hahahaha…well…that was unexpected!" she squeaked out.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to frighten you," Peter apologized.

"Frightened?! Who was frightened?! Not me!"

Peter cocked his head to the side and chuckled; she was surely interesting.

"Well, regardless, I hope we can be friends from now on, Geneva."

The girl lowered her hand and stared at him, quirking a smile a second later; "Of course. I'm not one to hold grudges."

Peter nodded, as did Geneva, and they stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Finally, Geneva broke the ice.

"Well…I gotta get back to work now…so," she trailed off as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Peter stopped her, "Hold on…I can't come into Pancho Lee's every time I want to see you. So, maybe, we can set something up?"

Geneva pondered this for a moment; "I saw you in a wet suit today. I'm guessing you're taking surfing lessons?"

"That's correct. I have another lesson tomorrow," Peter confirmed.

"Cool! I have the night shift again tomorrow which means I get the day off. I'll come by and maybe we'll catch some waves together!"

"You surf?" Peter inquired.

"Yup, ever since I moved here," Geneva said with a proud smile.

"Well…that's great! So I'll…see you tomorrow?"

"Gotch'ya!" Geneva agreed, waving to him, "Bye!"

Peter waved her off, smiling as she went back into the café. His intention was to come here and apologize to her, not ask her on a date. Well, technically, it wasn't a date, just meeting between friends. However, if that were true, how come it sounded like a lie in Peter's own ears. Maybe, just maybe, because he wished it differently and that's all he thought about on his way back to his hotel room. Let the summer…begin.

**End Chapter

* * *

**

**Jamaican Sunshower: **Soooo? What did you guys think? I hope you liked it! And trust me, now that I'm getting a little bit more free time, I can really start working on this! So, I hope this satisfies you for now and you all will stop hating me! Also, I promise all my readers of my other Narnia Fic, **Out of Air, They Appear**, I have not given up! I will continue it because there are so many of you that believe in me! So don't fret and stand by and for those of you who don't want to see that story continued, TOO BAD! HAHAHAHA! There's more to come! Please Review! Ciao!


	4. Chapter 4: Surfing Lessons

**Crimsonwings92:** Hah! I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! Hell yeah, I'm finally back! Finally got Word Document! And finally got another chapter up! I just want to say thank you to all of my faithful readers who have waited so patiently for this next chapter and I'm going to try harder to make sure I stick with it! College life kind of gets in the way, ya know? Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter four of The Cair Paravel.

**Disclaimer: **No one from the Chronicles of Narnia belongs to me. Hehehe.

* * *

**The Cair Paravel**

**Chapter 4: Surfing Lessons**

**Bungalow 17**

"Spill it!"

"No!"

"Spill it!"

"No!"

"You better talk or I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"I'll show everyone at Pancho Lee's THAT picture!"

"Gasp! You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

Geneva huffed in exasperation, glaring at her guardian's smirking face as Kathy leaned on the counter across from her. It was the morning after Geneva's adventure with Lucy and her somewhat-yet-not-really fight with Peter and Kathy has not shut up about the details ever since they got home. Geneva didn't like to be pestered, but Kathy was resilient and wouldn't let up. In fact, her first question when Geneva woke up was "did he kiss you last night?" Geneva wanted to sock her.

"Come on, Gen, I'm dying to know what he said to you!" Kathy whined, giving her young ward a pout, "You know I like gossip."

"Ugh! This isn't gossip, Kathy! Peter just…he just came to apologize for what happened with Lucy, that's all! God," Geneva answered, standing straight and moving about the kitchen to make herself a bowl of cereal.

"Tsk, yeah right. If that's all he came for, then I'm the Queen of Sheba. Do you see a crown on my head?" Kathy shot back, standing straight as well and putting her hands on her hips.

Geneva looked up from her cereal-pouring process and took a good look at her guardian, resisting the urge to laugh the minute she did. Kathy's normally neatly pressed hair was wrapped around her head in what looked close to a bird's nest, creating what may as well have been a crown; a really messy, tangled crown.

Geneva scoffed to hide a laugh and went back to pouring her cereal, "Yes, Kathy. Yes I do see a crown."

Kathy's hands immediately shot up to her hair, patting her tresses self-consciously. It was hard for a black woman to have nice hair in the morning due to the way it would kink up during the night, especially when you had as short a hair as Kathy. Said older woman dropped her hands and glared at her charge.

"Look, missy, just because you have pretty curls doesn't mean you can mock the rest of us who don't," the woman retorted in fake offense, moving about the kitchen herself.

"Hehe, oooohhh," Geneva said in mock fear, smirking to herself as she poured milk into her cereal and sat down at the island in their kitchen and began to eat.

"What are you going to do today? I'm sure hanging out with me, Erin, and Carter again is out of the question," Kathy inquired.

"I'm going surfing with Peter," Geneva answered without thinking, realizing her mistake a second later and grimacing, her head falling.

"I KNEW IT!" Kathy exclaimed, rushing to the island and into her charge's face, "I knew you had planned something with Peter!"

"What! He just invited me! I mentioned that I surf and he told me he was taking lessons. We just planned around that information," Geneva answered, ignoring Kathy's excitement and continuing her breakfast, hoping Kathy would settle down.

"Uh huh! Riiiiiiiggghht, I believe that," Kathy answered with a smirk, turning around and rolling her butt as if she were slow dancing for a guy, "This guy's trying to get some booty. Just make sure to use protection."

Geneva, flustered, picked up a fake apple that was in a fruit bowl set in the middle of the island and flung it at her guardian's head, "YOU'RE SICK!"

Smack.

"Ow!"

**Room 4012**

Peter sighed as he looked at his younger sister, her back to him stubbornly.

"Lucy, are you still mad at me?" the blond man asked his little sister.

"Hmph! Yes I am!" little Lucy replied, crossing her arms as she pouted.

Peter sighed again, running his hands through his golden blond locks. He was standing in the middle of Lucy and Julia's hotel room, clad in his wetsuit and trying to get his little sister to talk to him again. She had been very upset with him after the squabble he had with Geneva which resulted in the end of Lucy's playtime with the darker girl. Lucy proceeded to take her anger out on Peter, refusing to look at him or even be civil with him straight into the next morning.

"Lucy, come on. You have to talk to me sometime," Peter tried, staring at the back of little Lucy's head.

"No I don't!" the little brunette retorted back angrily, a small glare on her face.

"Well…are you at least going to do the activity on the list that Geneva sent up today? The kids are going hiking through the tropics of the island," Peter asked, picking up the pamphlet explaining the activity along with the list of other activities made for kids that Geneva had sent for her.

Lucy said nothing for a few minutes, the stubbornness that all women have and Lucy was already starting to obtain keeping her firm, and kept glaring into space.

"It looks like it will be lots of fun," Peter commented with a smile, sensing his sister about to cave.

"Oh, alright! But I'm not doing because you asked me to! I'm doing it because Geneva took the time out of her life to make sure I wasn't bored this summer! Unlike a certain big brother of mine!" Lucy shouted in Peter's face as she grabbed her hat and the sunblock, stuffing both in her backpack before storming out of the hotel room.

Peter let out a gust of air, not expecting that little outburst from Lucy and happy that she didn't reach out to smack him. A moment later, a softer voice reached his ears as he turned to see Julia exiting the bathroom dressed in cutoff, denim shorts, a light blue bikini top, a white, sleeveless jacket, and her flip-flops.

"Don't worry, Peter, darling, Lucy will forgive you by the end of the day. She just needs a little time to cool down," Julia said in a sweet, sweet voice, sauntering up to Peter while swinging her slight hips as she did.

Peter smiled at Julia, taken by her beauty once more as her small hands rested on his chest, "Thanks Julia, I needed the reassurance. What are you going to do today?"

Julia let out a dainty giggle, "I'm going to go pamper myself at the beauty spa. I hear the mud baths here does wonder for the skin. Makes it glow."

As she said this, she ran her fingers lightly over Peter's jaw; the blond young man smiling as he grasped her fingers and kissed them gently.

"You don't need a mud bath to glow, Julia. You already shine like an angel," he said to her, making the girl giggle and blush.

"Oh, Peter. You're just saying that," Julia gushed, hitting his arm lightly in good nature.

Peter chuckled as they moved towards the door, preparing to leave. However, Julia whirled around to face him once more, her bright, blond locks flashing as they caught the light from the sun streaming in from the window.

"You know, Peter, we don't have to go out today. You and I can…stay here…and spend some quality time together," she said suggestively, her eyes growing darker with a deeper emotion.

Peter, in all honesty, was tempted by the suggestion and was close to giving in when he remembered his promise. Pulling away from Julia's now wandering hands, Peter gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Julia, but not today. I have…my surfing lessons," he told her, reaching for the doorknob and wondering why he hesitated to tell her about his meeting with Geneva as well.

"Awww! But Peter, you don't have to go! Can't we cancel the lessons for today?" Julia whined in that shrilly, girly voice of hers.

Peter had a hard time denying Julia when she made that cute face with her wide, blue eyes and that pink, bottom lip sticking out. She was very convincing and he wanted to oblige to her wishes, but…

"Sorry, Julia. Not today, maybe later though, okay?" Peter finalized, brushing his thumb over her pale cheek before heading out the door and towards the elevator.

Julia was left in her room alone, glaring at the ground as irritation raged through her. She was so sure she had him in her clutches; he was going to cave, she saw it! Why did he resist her when it was obviously too hard for him to do so?

"Che. Whatever, I will have him, one way or another," Julia sneered to the empty room, turning on her heel and sauntering out of her room to her own appointment of beauty.

**The Beach**

After making sure that Lucy was well situated on her hike with the other children, Peter quickly made his way down to the beach, rented surfboard under his arm. The sun was warm that day, heating up the soft sand of the beach outside of the luxurious Cair Paravel to a comfortable warmth that made the tourists and natives sigh in content as they basked in the golden globe's rays. Hurriedly jogging through the sand, Peter passed the section of the beach that was meant for families and tourists and other individuals who wished to swim in the ocean and came upon the section of the beach that was technically reserved for those wanting to surf. And it was here that he met up with his surfing instructor, Marcus, a lean-muscled Hawaiian man with dark, tousled hair, tanned skin and a bright, welcoming smile.

"Aloha, my friend," Marcus greeted cheerfully, holding out his arm to shake Peter's hand, "I see your first lesson didn't scare you off. Hahaha!"

Peter laughed along with the man, a little embarrassed by the thought of his first attempt at surfing and all of his failures at doing so; "Well, you know what they say: no one does it perfectly on the first try," he retorted, his British accent thick and sultry.

Marcus merely laughed again and motioned for Peter to follow him, "True that, brothah. Now then, let's go through some exercises, yeah?"

"Oh, hold on, Marcus," Peter paused the man, looking around the beach searchingly, "I was also waiting for a friend here. Her name is Geneva and she was going to join in the lesson, if that's alright with you of course! I'm willing to pay for her lesson too."

To say the least, the blond headed British man was confused when Marcus suddenly threw his head back and laughed loudly to the blue skies, all of his teeth showing and amusement evident in his actions.

"Wha...What's so funny?" Peter questioned, waiting with some annoyance as the surf instructor calmed himself down enough to talk.

"You, my friend, you are funny," Marcus answered, putting his large hand on Peter's shoulder, "You are talking about Little G, I'm guessing. She works at Pancho Lee's Cafe?"

A little hesitantly, the blond young man nodded as the Hawaiian man chuckled, "First of all, that girl don't need any lesson from me. She's as good a surfer as any professional, let me tell you that. And second, she's already out in the water tearing it up."

Peter turned in the direction that Marcus was pointing to see several surfers out amongst the waves already, one of them being a girl. Her dark brown hair, which had started out in a curly bun, was now a wet ponytail that laid across her shoulder, her ebony skin glistening with the water dripping down her body. Her orange bikini-top and board-shorts were very distinct out there against the crystal blue waves of the ocean as she sat upon her purple, blue, and green surfboard, head turned behind her to watch for the next wave.

And it came.

Catching sight of the wave coming, Geneva laid down flat on her stomach upon her board and started peddling in the same direction the wave was going in, jumping up quickly and finding her balance before she rode along the large, clear wave with the utmost ease. Peter was stunned by her ability, completely captivated as her long legs worked the board like she was a professional, her lithe body jerking it in the way she wanted it to go. He suddenly became breathless and slightly nervous when the wave began to tunnel and Geneva was lost from sight, however, before he could make his concerns known, she reemerged from the tube, her small hand gliding through the wall of water. The wave crested and Geneva's board continued to glide, carrying her closer to shore so she wouldn't have to swim there. Peter, who was still staring at her in awe, was snapped out of his trance by Marcus' loud cheers and clapping.

"Whoo! Amazing, Little G, amazing!" the man praised her as Geneva came up on shore, surfboard under her arm and a big smile as bright as the sun on her face, "I swear, you get better every time I see you!"

Geneva laughed as she stopped in front of the two men, "Thanks, Marcus. I had a great teacher after all."

The man nodded his head at Geneva's praise before her dark brown eyes landed on Peter, a warm smile adorning her pretty features.

"Hey, there you are! I was wondering if you skipped out on me or something," she giggled, tilting her head to the side.

The blond man gave a nervous laugh as his eyes raked over her incredibly curvy body, the girl looking more delicious than he remembered from last night. Not even his dream of her did her justice.

"It's nice to see you again, Geneva," Peter greeted, "and thank you for agreeing to meet me here, especially after I was such a wanker to you."

"There you go with your weird lingo again," Geneva stated humorously, turning to Marcus, "First it was 'sad sod', now it's 'wanker'. Are there going to be a lot of these words, my friend?"

She laughed at Peter's red face, using her head to point to the water, "So, how 'bout we get going, yeah?"

"Hold on a minute there, Little G, this beginner needs to go through his exercises first," Marcus said in good nature, putting his hand on Peter's shoulder.

The curly haired girl giggled and nodded her head in understanding, following the two men as they took their places in the sand to begin the warm ups. She set her board down on the ground and sat Indian-style upon it while her brown eyes watched the British tourist. Her eyes raked over his finely muscled body, lean and firm, as the muscles in his shoulders and arms flexed with each movement. His golden hair swayed over his brow, slightly obscuring her view of his sky blue eyes that stared straight ahead of him. Peter Pevensie was truly one of the most beautiful men she's ever seen.

And he was too far out of her reach.

Realizing that the warm ups were almost done, Geneva jumped up and padded over to the water, taking a deep breath to control her racing heart. She was having fantasies again, in broad daylight!, and it was making her nervous to be around the blond.

"Ready to go?"

Turning her head, Geneva locked eyes with Peter, getting lost in those pools of blue. She lightly bit her lip, chuckling as she looked to the waves and shrugged.

"I'm more ready than the beginner," she teased, running into the water and jumping on her board before Peter could retort.

The man scowled playfully as Marcus laughed at him, both men taking off after the lithe female and paddling out to wave territory. The next hour was filled with fun and slight complications, Peter never once being able to stay on his board for longer than maybe a minute. Geneva tried not to laugh at him, but it was hard not too considering how many times he's flailed like a fish on his board and then did a face plant in the water. Poor guy, he tries so hard.

After falling for the umpteenth time, Peter resurfaced from the clear blue of the ocean and popped up for air, hanging on to the surfboard for some rest. Geneva grinned as she waded in the water next to him, her legs straddling her own board.

"Hey there," she started, giggling as Peter panted, "How's it going? Feeling like a pro yet?"

Peter scowled at her, "Sure, let's all make fun of the Brit who can't stay on his board."

The girl laughed out loud then as Peter hauled himself onto his board and began to turn back towards the waves. Geneva reached out and put her hand on his arm to stop him, shivering slightly from the idea of touching him again.

"Take a break, my friend, you've been jumping up and trying over and over again without giving yourself a chance to rest. You're not going to become any better on the second day, so just relax," she advised, smiling warmly at him.

Peter looked down at her hand then up to her before he chuckled and nodded in understanding, "Alright. It would probably do me some good to listen to the pro in the water."

"Yeah, it would."

Peter chuckled again and waded a little closer, his blue eyes boring into her brown ones, "When did you start learning how to surf?"

Geneva sat up fuller and blinked, "Um…when I was 10. It was one of the only interesting things I could think to do on this island when I moved here with Kathy and it's a great stress reliever. For however long that you're out in the water, you don't think of anything else, just you and being in that water."

The young girl looked out towards the ocean with the softest expression on her face, Peter deciding that he rather liked that look on her face. It was very becoming for her and it made him want to…

He shook his head and bit his lip, stammering a little for something else to say; "U-Uh, s-so…you said you moved here with Kathy…where did you move from?"

"America," she answered easily.

"Oh and Kathy is your sister?"

"Well, she's actually my guardian, but we might as well be sisters," Geneva laughed, thinking of the older woman that she held very dearly to her heart.

"Guardian," Peter drawled curiously, "What happened to your parents?"

…Oops, wrong question.

A shadow seemed to have crossed Geneva's features as her eyes grew dimmer and her smile faded into a line. Pete was quite surprised to see this sudden change in attitude, feeling like he had hit a nerve.

"I don't know what happened to them and frankly, I really don't care," was the cold response he received as Geneva looked down at her board.

They were quiet for some long seconds, Peter drawing a blank on what he should say next and Geneva…just being blank. The blond man hadn't meant to upset her, he was just curious. Now he knew better and would approach that topic on a more gentler basis. Don't get him wrong, he was still going to ask about it again because it just seemed like such an interesting topic, but right now, he wanted to see her smile.

"Lucy told me…about a turtle she met yesterday," he started, trying to remember their conversation, "What was his name?"

"Nohea. He's my little friend," she answered for him, her mood immediately brightening at the thought of her turtle friend.

Peter smiled as well, "Nohea. It means 'handsome', right?"

"That's right."

"I would like to meet him one day, if that's alright with you."

Geneva's face was soft again as she looked at Peter, nodding her head and pushing her drying hair out of her face, "Of course. The sea turtles pass through here quite often, so when they come through again, you'll see him. He's the really good looking one."

Both young adults laughed heartily, the sounds mixing together in the air and filling it with joy.

"Speaking of Lucy, how is she? Did you get the activity pamphlet?" Geneva asked.

"We certainly did and we're very thankful for it," Peter smiled, "She's actually doing the Tropical Hike today, but she's still very upset with me about the fight we had."

"Oh really? Hehehe, well I'll tell her that everything's cool between us now. She'll be happy to hear that."

"Thank you. At least now I won't have to worry about her trying to smother me in my sleep."

More laughter shared and at this time, Marcus swam up to them, apologetic smile on his face.

"Hey, you two, sorry to break up this little festival, but I have another appointment in about 5 minutes," he said to his paying customer.

Peter understood and thanked the man, the two of them shaking hands before Marcus turned and paddled back to shore. Geneva watched him until he made it to the sand, then turned to her blond companion.

"If you want, I can keep helping you," she offered, looking up to the blue sky and the bright sun.

Peter turned his eyes to her again and regarded her for a moment, his mind playing with the images of her smooth ebony skin, wet locks, and bright eyes. Somewhere in the back of his brain, something was knocking on his subconscious, whispering Julia's name, but he simply pushed it away with the utmost ease as he smiled at her.

"I would really like that."

Geneva returned the gesture and nodded.

Right now, the only thing he wanted on his mind was Geneva. Anything else wasn't important.

"Don't look so down, Peter! You didn't do that bad the second time around!"

The sun was close to going down now, the sun splashing the sky with soft colors of yellow, orange, and pink. The air was no longer as hot as it was from the morning to late afternoon; now, it was cool and inviting, allowing for a comfortable night with the windows open. Peter and Geneva were walking down the sidewalk away from the beach, having just stopped by the Surf Shack to drop off the blonde's surfboard. The ebony girl laughed at the scowl on his face, patting his shoulder.

"I'm so happy that my constant failure to stay on the surfboard is entertaining to you," he grumbled, turning his head away when she merely continued laughing.

He chose to ignore how that cute laugh made his heart stutter slightly.

Geneva rolled her eyes and shook her head, smile still in place, "Oh come on, it's funny to anyone, Peter. Even you have to admit that."

"I have to admit no such thing!"

More laughter as the two continued down the sidewalk, Peter being stubborn and ignoring the native girl next to him until she had calmed down. After about a minute, he looked to her and saw an amused smile on her face, the action contagious and he soon found himself smiling a little too. She may have just hurt his pride as a man, but she was also the one who was trying to encourage him throughout the ordeal.

"Thanks, Geneva, for staying with me today," he said gratefully, nudging her in the arm.

She giggled and playfully pushed him back, "No problem. If you keep practicing, you'll be a pro by the end of the summer."

"Does my surfing instructor guarantee that claim?" he smiled as he asked this.

"She guarantees nothing!" the curly-haired girl exclaimed proudly, her hands on her hips and her head high, "I can only hope and wish and do a little voodoo magic!"

"Wait…what?"

"Nothing!"

Peter's hotel came into view as the two laughed and conversed with each other. As they approached the entrance, a group of children appeared before them, all of them led by a friendly guide. Among those children was little Lucy and the little girl turned just in time to see her older brother with Geneva. She gasped and ran over to them.

"Geneva!" she cried, a large smile on her face as she threw herself into the girl's arms.

"Woah! Hey there, Lucy!" Geneva greeted back, giggling at the sudden impact and crushing of her bones from the little girl's embrace, "How was the hike?"

"It was so much fun! We saw a lot of colorful birds and had some virgin fruit from the trees! Thank you for sending the pamphlet!" the little 8 year old exclaimed, crushing Geneva in a tight hug.

"That's good to hear, Lucy. I'm glad you had fun," Peter piped up, ruffling his little sister's hair.

Lucy looked up at her brother, as if just realizing that he was there, and then turned her eyes to Geneva. She stepped back from her and tilted her head to the side.

"What are you two doing walking together? I thought you would have still been mad at Peter," she asked the ebony girl, turning a glare to her older brother, one that made him flinch.

Geneva laughed, "It's okay, Lucy. Peter and I got it all sorted out."

She looked at the blond British male, the two of them sharing a secret smile. Lucy looked between the two older teens, her mind muddled with confusion at her answer. It didn't matter though, she was just happy that Geneva and Peter weren't fighting anymore and she could start spending time with her again.

"Why don't you eat dinner with us?" Lucy asked excitedly, jumping about.

Geneva gave an apologetic smile as she shook her head, "Sorry, Lucy girl, but I have to work tonight. Maybe some other time though, okay?"

"Awwww!" Lucy whined, tugging on the older girl's hand, "But Geneva!"

"Lucy," Peter warned, "She'll join us another night, right? We'll all love to have you."

Geneva looked up at Peter in confusion, her heart stuttering again at the warm smile on his face. She felt breathless for a moment before she just nodded.

"Yeah…Yeah, definitely."

She felt her cheeks heating up as she smiled. Lucy pouted, but decided that that was better than nothing and turned to go back into the hotel. Peter watched her for a moment before he turned to Geneva and smiled. For a reason he couldn't explain, looking into her eyes, he didn't want this day to end. He felt comfortable with her like this, just them, didn't feel any tension or any kind of hotness like when he's with Julia. He felt peace. It was confusing peace, but it was peace and he wanted to keep that.

But he couldn't.

"Thanks again for the fun today," he said in a gentle voice.

"You're welcome," Geneva smiled.

"Maybe we'll see each other tomorrow?"

Geneva flinched and bit her lip, "Maybe, but I'm working all day tomorrow and for the next three days. You should really spend time with Lucy and that girl."

What was that he was feeling? Disappointment? Shaking his head slightly to clear it, Peter just shrugged and nodded.

"Then we'll see each other in three days," he announced, chuckling, "Good night, Geneva."

"Good night, Peter," she answered, and then she gasped as Peter leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

The young man had a burning blush across his own cheeks as he gazed at the ground, glancing up every now and then to gauge her reaction.

"Bye," he whispered before he turned and walked back to the hotel to find Lucy.

"…See ya…" she whispered, her heart racing and her mind reeling.

Once he was back in the hotel, Peter gave a shaky breath as he caught up with Lucy. He had just kissed Geneva; given it was only on the cheek, a kiss was still a kiss. He put a finger to his lips, remembering what it was like to feel her smooth ebony skin underneath his kiss. He wondered if kissing her lips would be the same…

'What the bloody hell are you thinking man?' he berated himself, smacking his head, 'Control yourself! She's practically a stranger!'

A stranger with beautiful eyes, soft skin, and a deliciously curvy body. A stranger with a kind voice, warm smile, and sweet voice. A stranger whose name was Geneva.

'Control…yourself.'

"Peter?"

He snapped out of his reverie and looked up to see the vision of Julia, all a glow from her day of pampering, standing in front of him.

"Oh, uh…hello Julia. My, you look absolutely radiant," he complimented once he had collected himself.

Julia tilted her head to the side, her dainty arms crossed as she frowned, "Who was that girl you were with just now?"

"What girl?"

"That girl, Peter! Who was she?" Julia demanded, her shrill voice rising.

Peter bit his lip, "She's…She's a friend."

"What's her name?"

"What does it matter, Julia?" Peter all but snapped, walking around her to get to the elevators.

"Because I want to know if there's some other ghastly girl out there trying to get her dirty hands in you!" the blond girl retorted, walking beside Peter, stopping in front of him with a pout on her face as she put her hands on his chest, "You have to be careful, Peter. These girls out here in the West are brutal and I don't want any of them to hurt you."

Peter, being a male and unable to see through that sugar-coated demon's scheme, smiled at her thoughtfulness and put his hands on her shoulders gently. Her skin felt so soft and he absently rubbed her shoulders to get a better feel.

"Thank you, Julia, for looking out for me. That's so sweet of you," he said, stepping onto the elevator, holding the girl's hand.

She giggled sweetly and latched on to his arm, holding it close to her body, "Anything for you, Peter."

He smiled down at her, feeling that good tension again.

It looks like Geneva's spell wore off.

**End Chapter

* * *

**

**Crimsonwings92: **There ya go! Chapter four done! Trying to figure out how to incorporate Julia more into this. Gotta make sure that there's that clash! It'll be good! Hahaha! See ya next chapter! Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5: My Parents and Nohea

**Crimsonwings92: **Bet you guys didn't think I would have updated so soon, huh? Especially considering my history for late updates that just take forever! Hahaha! Well, I realize this one is a short chapter, but the next one is going to be longer, so…trade. Anyway, hope you enjoy this next installment of **The Cair Paravel**. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Chronicles of Narnia not mine.

* * *

**The Cair Paravel**

**Chapter 5: My Parents and Nohea**

The sun was high in the sky that day, shining down on the many inhabitants of the beach outside the Cair Paravel hotel. The ocean water seemed to glitter and gleam with beauty as the many colorful fish below its surface flitted by in ignorant bliss. A soft sigh left light pink lips as a large hand ran through sun gold locks, the bluest eyes you'll ever see staring out at the scenery before him. Peter closed his eyes against the warm sun and the light breeze, allowing for the peace and serenity to lull over him and put him at ease. He was alone today seeing as how Lucy was on yet another adventure for the entire day, swimming with dolphins, and Julia decided that she would spend the day in the spa right after several hours of yoga class to 'calm my frazzled nerves' as she had put it herself.

"I guess I could have gone to the gym," he mused to himself, using his hands to support his weight as he leaned back, "But I don't want to spend all day with a bunch of sweaty men I don't know talking about how to get definition in their calves."

Again, the blond man sighed and laid back all the way, his body relaxing against the smooth rock he was perched upon. He had removed himself from the overcrowded beach itself and found a nice quiet place to rest among a collection of rocks farther out to see where the waves came up to lick your toes and the sea life zipped by in oblivion to his presence. Although he was quite glad to get away from the noise on the beach, he wasn't sure sitting isolated on this rock was any better. He wondered if Lucy was in the water right then, getting ready to take off with one of the dolphins. He wondered what Julia was doing in her yoga class, the Lotus or the Palm Tree? He wondered if Geneva was working again today.

…Geneva?

Knees brought up to his chest, Peter allowed his mind to run away with that last thought, refusing to be surprised that he had thought of her at that moment. It's now past her three-day work period that she had informed him about and he hadn't seen her yet. He had gone by the restaurant just to see if she was there, feeling somewhat disappointed when he found out she wasn't. He then continued to wander about aimlessly, subconsciously searching for a familiar head of black, wild curls and, once again, feeling disappointed when he didn't see that. Geneva had been on his mind as of late, especially when Julia wasn't around to distract him; even then, her image was just nagging at him from the back of his mind, practically begging to be acknowledged.

"Geneva…" he whispered for the sole reason to taste her name on his tongue; he liked how it just rolled off of his tongue, sounding sweet like smooth chocolate.

Even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he missed her these past three days. The very thought made him want to laugh at how sad and pitiful he sounded; missing a girl you barely know and would probably never see again after the summer was over? It was completely preposterous and yet...it made sense. It felt right for him to miss her just like it felt right, in his mind, for him to enjoy being with her.

…What…the hell?

"Ugh, my brain hurts!" he exclaimed to the skies, falling back against the rock, "Am I really that much of a sad, bloody muppet!"

"A what?"

Peter turned sharply to look at the person who interrupted his thoughts, a gasp leaving his lips a moment later when the near perfect image of Geneva dressed in a green board-bikini set with a matching sarong filtered through his mind.

"What the hell is a sad, bloody muppet?" she questioned, fearing for his sanity.

"Gen…Geneva," he uttered in shock, the saying 'speak of the devil and she shall appear' flitting through his thoughts for a mere second.

Said girl looked at the blond man curiously and in slight worry, turning her head to the side in order to look at him from the corner of her eye; "Peter…you okay over there?" she asked slowly, inching a little closer to him.

He blushed as he jumped up, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, "Um, y-yes. Yes, I'm perfectly fine. How are you?"

"Better than you, I'm guessing," she answered teasingly, although her eyes still held that worried glint in them.

Peter couldn't even retort to that. All he did was laugh gently and look at her, noticing the reusable bag on her arm. He pointed to it for a second, curiosity in his eyes as he spoke up.

"What have you got there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she replied teasingly, holding her head up and away with a grin on her face.

"Are you going to make me guess what it is you have in that bag?" he inquired just as playfully, moving a little closer to peer inside of it.

Geneva moved her arm away, smirking as she asked, "Are you going to tell me what a sad, bloody muppet is?"

Peter blinked.

"Tell you what, if you tell me what a sad, bloody muppet is, I'll tell you what's in this bag. Deal?" she held her hand out for Peter to shake.

He stared down at that small hand with the slender fingers, smiling warmly at her as he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Deal," he breathed, lips brushing the skin and making Geneva blush.

She pulled her hand away and mockingly glared at him, the look resembling a pout and making the blond man laugh at her expression. The young woman indicated for Peter to sit down as she took a seat herself upon the smooth rock face, setting the bag down beside her away from Peter's vision. She then looked at him expectantly, deep brown eyes shining as it caught the light from the sun. It was here that Peter noticed something very special about her eyes, small gold flecks that lined her pupil and glittered quite prettily. He bit his lip and looked away, scratching behind his ear as blood rushed to his cheeks.

"So, you want to know what a bloody muppet is," it wasn't a question, "I basically just called myself a damn dimwit, is what I did."

"Really? Why would you call yourself that? And why would you call yourself that so loud?" Geneva giggled, looking at the handsome boy.

Peter shook his head, too embarrassed by the reason to really tell her, "It was nothing really. I just thought I forgot to tell Lucy to take sunscreen with her when she's out there in the water today. She burns so easily, we all do."

"Ah, I see. Aren't they swimming with dolphins today?"

Peter nodded, "They are. Lucy was so excited, she kept rambling on and on about how she hoped she could see Nohea today."

Geneva laughed, a twinkling sound that Peter enjoyed hearing; "Yeah, Nohea always brings the ladies back. Captured my heart from the very first moment I saw him."

"When did you meet Nohea?" Peter questioned, moving about a bit to sit more comfortably and face Geneva.

"About five years ago. He was still just a little turtle, big enough to fit in my palm. I was scuba diving out near the coral reef a little farther out in the water and he was tangled up in some seaweed. I helped him get set free and from there, he's been like my best friend," she explained, the softest of expressions he's seen on anyone's face crossing her features.

She looked so pretty then, so very feminine and this warmed the boy's heart to the point where he almost melted. He cleared his throat in an action to attempt to clear his head as he pointed to the bag.

"Now that I've answered your question, you can answer mine. What did you bring in the bag?"

Geneva blinked and looked at said bag he was referring to, making a noise of realization as she smacked her forehead, "Duh, almost forgot. I was planning on spending the day here and decided to bring some snacks to eat."

She rummaged around in the bag and pulled out several whole fruits, only one of them looking familiar to the blond man.

"I know what that is," he said, pointing to the mango, "But what on Earth are those other things?"

"This," Geneva pointed to a green fruit that looked like a lime, "Is a guava. It actually tastes really good…I like it."

She had put down the other fruit in her hand and took out a knife, cutting the guava open to reveal its pinkish center. She gave half of it to Peter, the young man sniffing it gingerly before taking a small bite, savoring the taste. His female companion nodded her head in time to his chewing, smiling brightly as he swallowed.

"Yeah, it's good isn't it?" she urged, putting down her half and picking up another fruit that had a lighter green shell with a hint of orange in it.

"It's not bad," Peter replied, still mulling over the taste.

Geneva simply giggled as she cut into the second fruit, this one having a smooth, reddish-orange center with little black seeds packed together on the inside.

"This is papaya. Not my favorite, but it's still pretty good. It's used in a lot of juices and you can tell why. These are real juicy," she handed the boy half so he could taste, Peter doing so obediently.

"And these," she rummaged around in the bag and pulled out a cluster of small, red fruit that looked like raspberries on steroids, "are lychees. The best way to describe them is to compare them to a grape, only they're sweeter."

Peter held the small fruit in his hand and stared at it, wondering if it was okay to just bite it and eat it.

"Do I just…bite on it?" he asked hesitantly, glancing up at his company.

"Yeah! Just like this," Geneva reached out and wrapped her slender fingers around his larger hand, bringing the fruit close to her mouth and biting it lightly.

She pulled back with the red skin caught between her teeth, revealing the white center beneath it. She ate the skin in her mouth and then bit the white flesh of the fruit, savoring the sweet taste.

"There, now you try," she mumbled around a mouth full of fruit, catching some of the juice on her finger and sucking it up past her lips.

Peter would have done what she asked immediately, but he was still stuck on the image of her lips puckering around the lychee and sucking the sweetness up from within it. His hand trembled as he forced himself to move, bringing the fruit up to his lips and popping the rest of it into his mouth. He tasted the flavor and admitted it tasted wonderful, but he couldn't help but be a little envious of the fruit since it got to be so close to Geneva's mouth.

'Control, Peter. It's just a fruit, no need to get jealous of it…it can't even feel,' he berated himself.

"Did you know that fruits and plants have emotions?"

…Well…so much for that.

"Um…no, I didn't. How do you know that?" he responded after his clearing his throat. Again.

"I read in a study somewhere that fruit and plants can actually feel happiness, sadness, pain, and panic. For some, depending on how they are feeling, they actually grow faster or bloom bigger because of it."

"What made you read the study about it?" Peter asked.

"My teacher at school," Geneva groaned, "I have one more year to go and I can leave that pit of hell everyone calls high school."

"You're in high school?" Peter inquired, sounding shocked.

Geneva looked at him and nodded, "Yeah. I'm coming up on my senior year."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"God Save the Queen!" Peter exclaimed, the expression making the ebony girl burst out laughing, "I would never have guessed you were only seventeen! You…you carry yourself in such a mature manner. I would have thought you were a little older."

"Goodness! How old are you?" Geneva asked, wondering if maybe he was younger and just _looked _like a young adult.

"Well, I'm nineteen," Peter answered bashfully, feeling somewhat like a pervert for being attracted so strongly to a young teenager.

Said 'teenager' blinked slowly before she scoffed and rolled her eyes, "As if you're any older."

"I _am _older."

"Only by two years! It's not like we're that far apart in age where I'm such a little delinquent that goes around causing trouble!"

"I never said you were a delinquent."

"You implied it!"

"Only because you took it that way."

"…What?"

Peter smiled triumphantly as Geneva groaned and hung her head, rubbing her temples as if she had a massive headache.

"I swear, you're just like Kathy," she muttered under breath, rolling her eyes.

"Kathy...your guardian?" Peter questioned.

"Yup," the teen answered, popping another lychee into her mouth and sucking on the juice.

"Right…" Peter mused, rolling his next choice of conversation carefully in his head, "Geneva?"

Brown eyes peered at him; "What happened to your parents?" he asked cautiously.

She simply stared at him for a moment, her face blank and clear of any and all thoughts, making Peter slightly worried to what she was thinking. To his surprise, she merely shrugged and turned away.

"Nothing happened to them. They're perfectly healthy and were pretty happy with life last time I checked," she answered, biting into her half of a guava.

"So, if nothing has happened to them, why do you have a guardian that you live with in Honolulu?"

"Because they gave up custody of me to Kathy."

"But…why?"

"How much of this do you want to know, Peter?" Geneva asked in exasperation, rubbing her forehead tiredly.

He considered her question for a moment, mulling it over in his head, before he reached out and grasped her tiny hand in his, squeezing it firmly. Geneva lifted her gaze to meet his, finding nothing but warm encouragement in his eyes.

"I want to know all of it, Geneva. This is obviously something that bothers you every time it's brought up and I want to know why so I can make it better. Or, at least, more bearable," he answered truthfully, his eyes begging for her to relay her story.

The teen sighed softly and nodded, staring at the rock face, "My parents never wanted me, I was just a mistake that made their lives a living hell. They tried to live with their consequence, keeping me and raising me to the best of their ability, but they just couldn't do it, they couldn't handle having me around because I was just a constant reminder of how good their lives could've been if I hadn't been around."

Her brown eyes glared at the black rock beneath them, the look so fierce Peter wondered if it could be set on fire.

"They sucked as parents and never cared where I was or what I did for ten years…that's where Kathy came in," Geneva smiled, "She was a staff member at the community center I spent a lot of my time at and had taken an interest in me. She worried about me and always paid me extra loving attention…she was the sister I never got to have and always wanted. When Kathy found out how bad I had it at home, how my parents despised my very existence, she opted for taking custody of me and having me live with her. My parents had no objections to it; in fact they just handed me right over to her, gave up their parental rights, and disappeared from my life. Kathy moved us to Honolulu almost right after for college and we've been here ever since."

Nothing but the sound of the waves could be heard between the two, but even then, it sounded too quiet, deathly quiet. It took a couple of seconds for all of this to sink into Peter's brain considering that what he just heard was beyond shocking. Her parents didn't even want her around? I mean, he and Lucy were so upset that they're parents were hardly around to spend more than a weekend with them, but at least Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie actually _wanted _their children to be _alive_! Peter felt so selfish then, so bratty for complaining that his parents weren't around as much as he wanted them to be when there was someone right here in front of him who didn't even have parents.

"You're being way too quiet over there," Geneva broke the silence with a soft, hollow chuckle, pain evident in her eyes.

"…I'm sorry," Peter replied, hoping she would catch the double meaning.

She did.

"For what? It's not your fault," she muttered, her fingers lightly grazing over the back of his hand.

"I'm just…I'm just sorry," he repeated, no longer able to resist holding her as his arms wrapped around her shoulders and he pulled her close to him.

Geneva giggled then and leaned her head onto his shoulder, listening to his strongly beating heart and feeling comforted. She's never talked about her parents before; never felt she should since no one ever bothered being persistent like Peter was. Then again, no one was like Peter at all since he could practically break her with a single, pleading look.

"Don't be sorry, Peter," she told him, closing her eyes.

He said nothing and Geneva chuckled as she allowed him to continue holding her. This went on for about two long minutes when the girl suddenly perked up and let out a breathless giggle.

"Peter. Peter, look," she urged him to let go, "There's someone I want you to meet."

"What?" he whispered, looking down at her face, but she wasn't looking at him; instead, her eyes were on what looked like a rock with a sun-like pattern on its back.

"Peter…meet Nohea," she said as the turtle emerged from the clear water close to where they were sitting, something close to a gurgled groan leaving the reptile's mouth.

The brightest smile Peter's ever seen on her face spread to Geneva's lips as the young girl got up from her spot on the rock and moved closer down by the water, beckoning for Peter to follow. She sat upon a rock closer to the water, her legs dangling in the cool liquid up to her knees as Nohea swam up to her and nudged her legs with his head. She laughed as she pet the turtle's head and gave it a kiss, hugging him as best she could without fully pulling him out of the water.

"Nohea, I want you to meet a new friend of mine, Peter. He's Lucy's older brother," she put her hand on the man's shoulder, "And Peter, this is my best friend ever, Nohea."

"Um, it's nice to meet you," he greeted nervously, unsure of how to address the reptile.

Again, a gurgle left Nohea's mouth as he nudged Peter's leg with his head and then waited. Peter was perplexed by the animal's stillness.

"He wants you to pet him," Geneva informed him, giggling and shaking her head, "You and Lucy really are siblings."

Peter just chuckled lightly as he reached down and stroked the great turtle's head, amazed by the pattern on his shell.

"He really is a handsome guy," he voiced quietly, watching Nohea turn back to Geneva and lay his head in her lap, relishing in her sweet word and tender touches.

"I know, right? The handsomest turtle in the whole world!" she chirped, laughing excitedly as her best friend gave a groan and rolled playfully in the water to show his agreement, "He's been there for me through all these years."

Peter watched girl and turtle for a moment, feeling his heart flutter with how happy she was to be with her best friend. Her happiness made his day all the brighter and he liked that. His large hand gently touched her arm and Geneva looked at him curiously.

"I want you to know, Geneva," he started, his voice thick with sincerity, "that I want to be there for you as well. I don't want to take Nohea's place, but I do want a place by you. I want to make you happy, just like Nohea does."

"You don't have to do that just because you feel sorry for me," the ebony teen retorted, lightly stroking her best friend's head.

Peter's hand moved from her arm to her cheek, cupping it and turning her face towards him as he spoke while looking directly in her eyes, "That's not why I'm doing it. I'm doing it because I care and I want to see you smile like this more often. I want you to be happy, too."

"…Thank you, Peter…" she breathed, blushing hot as he became bold again and leaned in to kiss her soft cheek, "…thank you."

He smiled at her before the both of them gave their attention to the ever so handsome Nohea, the spell that Julia had Peter under broken once again while Geneva's was just getting stronger.

**End Chapter

* * *

**

**Crimsonwings92: **…Okay…well, there you go. Chapter 5 of this story. Not exactly sure how I feel about it, but it's there and I hope you guys liked it! Just a little announcement for all of you out there that love to role-play and are looking for sites to role-play in, there's one called **We The Role Players**, **WTRP** for short, and it needs some life so check it out! See you next time! Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6: The Fair

**Crimsonwings92: **Booyah! Am I good or what! Two chapters in the same day! I just about killed myself with this! Hahaha! But I was hoping it would kind of redeem me from taking so long to update it before. Granted I had a good enough reason- no computer for a while, then no Word Document, and then college got in the way- I still felt pretty terrible about leaving you guys hanging out there like that. I'm putting another announcement out there reminding everyone of the **We The Role Players** site, **WTRP**, and I hope I get to see some of you there. My screen name on that site is **hunterwise92**, so…yeah. Enjoy this next chapter! And thanks to all of my faithful readers! You guys are just so freaking awesome! I love you and I don't know what I would do without you!

**Disclaimer: **Chronicles of Narnia not mine.

* * *

**The Cair Paravel**

**Chapter 6: The Fair**

**The Beach**

"Peter! Peter, look at my sandcastle! It's so pretty!"

Lucy jumped up and down while waving her hands to get her older brother's attention, pointing to the amateur sandcastle that she had so tenuously built all on her own, complete with a flag, a door, and starfish. A large, proud smile was plastered on her face as she stood next to her creation, Peter sitting up and doing the same when he saw it.

"That's amazing, Lucy! Good job!" he called to her from his place under the cabana, giving her thumbs up.

Lucy giggled and jumped around again before stepping over to another section of the sand to begin making another castle. Peter watched her for a few, peaceful seconds before a stirring to his right caught his eye.

"Mmm, Peter, isn't it such a lovely day?" Julia, looking very sexy in her little white bikini with red polka dots, asked cutely as she sat up on her elbows and peered at the handsome young man over the rim of her name brand shades.

Peter smiled at her and nodded, "It sure is, Julia. The sun is so warm and the ocean so blue…it's amazing how different it is from England."

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could spend every day together like this? Under the sun with no worries whatsoever?" the blond princess persisted, sitting up fully now and clutching Peter's muscled bicep in her hands, leaning her head on his shoulder.

She heard a chuckled as said young man brought his knees up slightly, his eyes watching Lucy as she skipped about, collecting rocks to add to her second sandcastle, "It does sound like a dream come true to live in a place as beautiful as this with people as nice as the ones that live here."

Julia looked up, her big hazel eyes taking on the innocence of a doe as she moved her face closer to Peter's, casting her spell once more on the boy in order to snag him in her clutches.

"It's only a dream come true if you're part of it," she whispered, smiling suggestively.

Peter felt there was no other option other than to follow in her wishes, the spell cast upon him too great to resist on his own.

Where was Geneva when they needed her?

"GENEVA!"

Oh, there she is.

At hearing that single name, Peter turned away from Julia just before the pretty little blond could kiss him. He saw his baby sister running away from her sandcastle and towards a familiar young woman with wild black curls, dark skin, and a bright smile. Geneva, now dressed in a pair of jean capris and a dark blue, snug tank top, let out a laugh as little Lucy launched herself at the girl and hugged her tight.

"Lucy! How ya' doin' pretty girl?" she asked the little redhead, holding her rosy cheeks in her hands, "And prettier you have gotten since the last time I saw you."

Lucy giggled and took Geneva's hands in her own, "It's been so long since I've last seen you!"

Geneva nodded with an amused smile, "Yeah, three weeks I know. I guess we've both just had such busy, busy schedules we just kept missing each other."

Tis true, my friends, that Geneva hadn't seen the younger Pevensie child for a whole two weeks and she felt utterly horrible for it considering how much she adored Lucy, but she was still able to see Peter during that time period, the boy visiting her without Julia or Lucy having any knowledge of it. After that faithful afternoon spent with the older blond male, she saw him almost every other day in some fashion whether it be when he dropped by her work to say hello or when she went to the beach and he was out having his surfing lessons with Marcus and at the end of each meeting, they would part from each other with Geneva giving the older man a small hug and Peter, the bolder one, gracing her with a gentle kiss to the cheek. Little did she know that when they parted as well as on the days she didn't see Peter at all, he was thinking about her, dreaming of her, yearning for her.

By this time, as Lucy and Geneva conversed, Peter had gotten to his feet and was making his way over to where the two females were standing, leaving behind a fuming Julia. A warm smile made its way across his face as he locked eyes with the younger girl, feeling his heart skip a beat when she cast a smile at him.

"Good afternoon, Madame Geneva. How are you?" Peter asked in a playfully gentle British manner, bowing to her.

"Good afternoon to you as well, Sir Peter," the girl replied just as playfully, giving the man a little curtsey, "I am quite fine and you?"

"Hahahaha, fine. Just fine," Peter laughed, feeling oddly at ease in front of Geneva, "How has work been? I remember the last time we spoke you were rushing about on your second shift. Was that fun?"

Geneva rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, loads of fun! That afternoon was just such a blast as I bustled about Pancho Lee's Café, waiting on tables, cleaning up messes and trying to protect myself from being molested. Just fun, fun, fun!"

Both Lucy and Peter were laughing at this, Geneva herself giggling along with them simply because laughter is contagious. Their good time was interrupted by a snooty voice belonging to a very pretty, yet very angry blond female.

"Peter, darling, who's your…friend?" Julia asked with some condensation after she gave Geneva the once over, her expression just bordering one of disgust.

"Oh, that's right. This is Geneva," Peter introduced, oblivious to Julia's very subtle degrading attitude towards his friend, "Geneva, this is Julia."

"Nice to meet you," Geneva greeted politely, holding her hand out for Julia to shake.

Hazel eyes merely looked at her dark hand before she ignored the gesture and crossed her arms, raising her eyes to regard Geneva with a fake, sweet smile, "Geneva? You mean the simple waitress at Pancho Lee's Café?"

Geneva lowered her hand with some confusion before she blinked and cleared her mind to answer the question, "Um…yeah, yeah that's me. I believe I served you and Peter and Lucy one night."

The ebony girl tried to smile at Julia, attempting to show friendliness, but found it difficult from the cold stare she was receiving. Julia gave a huff and looked down her nose at Geneva, regarding her as nothing more than a mere simpleton at this point.

"Oh that's right, you were our waitress one evening weren't you? I do believe it was the one and only night we went there. Poor service and poor food is all I remember from that evening, such garbage."

"…Wow," Geneva breathed in surprise; she was just indirectly insulted!

"Julia, you're being so hideously rude to Geneva!" little Lucy cut in, standing up for her friend and, frankly, the only older woman she enjoyed having around herself and her older brother.

"It's okay, Lucy, really," Geneva quickly jumped in, putting her hand on the redheaded child's shoulder as she smiled, "Not everyone will like Pancho Lee's. There's a reason why it's just a 4-star restaurant for now."

"I'm sure there is," Julia added, her lips set in a firm line.

Geneva turned her attention to Julia again, dark brown eyes locking with pretty hazel as the two girls stared each other down. Just from this one interaction with her, the darker skinned female could tell that Julia was bad news, a succubus if you will from the way she kept glancing hungrily at Peter. The staring contest was only broken by Lucy tugging on Geneva's arm as the little girl pointed to a small plane flying by in the sky.

"Look, look, look!" she cried, jumping up excitedly, "There's going to be a fair on the pier tonight!"

The three older ones looked up as well to see a sign splashed in color attached to the plane and written across the banner was 'Summer Fair on the Honolulu Pier! Games, Food, and Music!'

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that!" Geneva voiced, a bright smile returning to her face as she shielded her eyes from the glaring sun.

Lucy giggled excitedly as she reached over to tug on Peter's hand, a begging expression already on her face; "Peter! Peter, can we go! Please, Peter, please can we go?" she pleaded.

"Um…alright! Yes, Lucy, we can go!" the older blond agreed, earning a cry of approved excitement from Lucy.

"And you're going to be there too, right Geneva? You don't have to work tonight do you? Oh, please say you'll come with us! Please, please, please, pleeeeaaassse!"

"Lucy, dear, you're acting like a child! Please control yourself!" Julia reprimanded, aghast at her behavior in a public place.

"Well, she is a child," Geneva challenged, "She's excited and that's how children act when they're excited."

"I never acted like that as a child," Julia shot back, crossing her arms and glaring at being challenged in front of Peter.

"I can only imagine what you acted like as a child."

"Excuse me?"

"What? Who said that?" Geneva pretended to be surprised at her own words, a hand over her heart and her mouth open in shock before she simply giggled along with Lucy and nudged Julia, again trying to be friendly, "I'm just playin', don't get offended."

"Please refrain from touching me…you filthy beast," Julia asked in a sugary sweet voice, though she mumbled the last part under her breath.

Geneva held her hands up in surrender, "Alright, alright, no touching, I get it. Goodness, some people."

"Peter, I think we should go now," Julia turned her attention to the blond man, her hazel eyes large and pleading, "I'm quite hungry now and want to go eat something."

She pouted at this point, knowing that Peter couldn't resist her puppy-dog face.

"That's kind of strange, Julia, since we've eaten less than two hours ago," Peter replied in confusion before shrugging, "But if you're that hungry…why don't you join us Geneva?"

Wow…did he just resist her puppy-dog face? Impossible! It took all Julia had to not screech in frustration, the girl simply settling for glaring at the ebony woman across from her as Peter and Lucy fawned over her like she was some princess. Said girl smiled apologetically at the two siblings and shook her head.

"Sorry, you guys, I would love to, I really would," she smiled at Peter here, her eyes glinting with an unidentifiable light, "but I promised a friend of mine that I would meet her and some others for lunch at her bungalow."

"Awwwww!"

'Hah,' Julia thought to herself, smiling smugly.

"But, if you do end up going to the fair tonight, I'll definitely see you then!" she promised, interlacing her fingers through little Lucy's and smiling down at the little girl.

'WHAT? NO!'

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Lucy chanted, jumping back and forth on her toes.

"Hahaha, you just made an 8 year old girl very happy, Geneva," Peter laughed, smiling at her.

"Eaaaahhh!" Julia screamed, turning on her heel and stomping daintily back to her blanket while screeching, "I'm hungry!"

The three others left simply stared after the dramatic woman, Lucy rolling her eyes as she turned back to Geneva with a sigh and a grin.

"She's such a blooming divvy," she laughed, much to Peter's shock and disappointment.

"Lucy! That is not acceptable language, now or ever!" he scolded her, shaking his head.

The little girl lowered her head, "I'm sorry, Peter."

Geneva looked between the two in confusion, "Um…what did she say?"

"She called her a darned idiot," Peter translated.

"See? There you guys go again with your slang! I need a dictionary when I'm with you guys!" Geneva announced playfully, running a hand through her curly locks.

Peter, his breath catching in his throat at that one simple action, simply grinned at her and breathed, "I suppose you do."

The two young adults immersed themselves in to silence, a comfortable silence, as Lucy looked between them, a knowing grin on her own adorable face; just because she's 8 doesn't mean she doesn't understand the workings of a heart, if you catch my drift. The spell was broken by a shrill yell.

"Hello! Can we go now! I would like to eat something before I wither up and die!" Julia called.

Oh, if only murder wasn't a crime then nothing would be holding Lucy back from completely beating that brainless airhead men call a woman to death. Peter turned to an impatient Julia and waved his hand at her, surprisingly feeling annoyed himself that she interrupted something that wasn't happening.

"Alright, Julia, we're coming!" he announced, indicating for Lucy to start heading up.

The little girl obliged, albeit reluctantly, and went to gather her things. Peter turned to Geneva again and nodded his head at her, grin coming back when those brown eyes connected with his.

"See you at the fair then?" he questioned softly, shyly.

Geneva nodded, "Of course, wouldn't miss it."

A gentle chuckle and a soft brush of fingers across a smooth ebony cheek, "Good, this isn't good-bye then."

With that, the 19 year old leaned in and gave her cheek a kiss before he turned and made his way to where his sister and female companion were packing up and waiting. Geneva watched him for a bit, feeling breathless after his little action, her fingers touching the place where he had kissed her. Again. He was so gentle with her, very sweet and kind and it made the younger girl wonder. Could this possibly go somewhere?

…Ha! Probably not! He was just a tourist, a vacationer from England and when the summer was over, then they would be too. She doubted someone as handsome as Peter would bother to remember a simple girl like her in Honolulu, not when he had someone as gorgeous as Julia by his side. With that last thought, Geneva continued on down the beach to where she was to meet up with her friends and coworkers, unaware that Peter was watching her from the corner of his eye, practically drooling as her hips swung from side to side with the grace of a model. When Julia tried to walk in such a fashion, she actually had to put some effort into it, but when Geneva walked like that, you could tell it was all natural.

"I can't wait to go to the fair tonight, Peter! It's going to be so much fun! And Geneva is going to be there too!" Lucy prattled excitedly as the trio made their way through the sand to get back to the hotel for lunch.

Peter chuckled at his little sister, "You really do like her, don't you Lucy?"

Lucy nodded eagerly, "Very much, Peter! She's so nice and kind and fun to be with!"

"She is quite an interesting person," Peter added in an almost dreamy voice.

"I don't think she's that great. She seemed a bit of an airhead to me," Julia replied haughtily, her nose up again.

"Tch, you're one to talk," Lucy mocked with a scowl.

"Excuse me!"

"What? Who said that?" the little girl copied Geneva's words exactly, grinning and giggling to herself at Julia's flabbergasted expression.

Julia quickly recovered, shook her shiny locks out of her face and huffed while continuing to stomp ahead, "No matter, I'll be able to save the evening from complete stupidity tonight. My very presence will make everything so much better."

"Oh, if only your stomach would disagree with you," Lucy mumbled while rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Room 4012**

Blegh! "Oh, God save the Queen!"

Wow! Who knew little Lucy had magical powers?

Both Peter and Lucy, the two dressed for the fair that night, stood by helplessly as Julia shoved her head into the porcelain toilet bowl and heaved up the contents of her stomach. She groaned in despair as her stomach churned, warning her of yet another vomit attack as she lifted her head slightly to breathe.

"Is she going to be okay, Peter?" Lucy asked, although she couldn't really bring herself to care anymore than if she cared about raw liver for dinner.

"I don't know, Lu-Lu," Peter replied, stepping into the bathroom and kneeling beside Julia.

He grimaced and turned away when she puked once again, waiting for her to finish and flush before he addressed her; "Julia, maybe you should stay here tonight. I'll leave some medicines out for you and make sure you're comfortable before we go."

Julia's small, pale hand shot out and grabbed his sleeve, the girl raising her head and looking up at him pleadingly, "No, Peter, I can go! I'll be fine, really!"

"Are you…Are you sure?" the young man asked, trying to pull away from her as her breath hit his nostrils.

"Of course! I'm just-blegh!"

"Oh dear…"

Julia held his arm firmly as she tried again, "Peter…please don't leave me here alone. Please stay."

Her eyes got big again as she pleaded, the puppy-dog face being put on hard. Peter looked at her, feeling caught between a rock and a hard place. He turned to Lucy who was looking at him with an expectant expression and he could only imagine the disappointment she would feel if he told her they couldn't go to the fair she was so excited for. And from that memory, he pulled an image of Geneva, her face also showing an expression of disappointment and sadness, just like when she talked about her parents that day three weeks ago. Her big, beautiful brown eyes had been filled with so much pain…it…it hurt his heart to just think about it.

"Peter?" Julia spoke quietly, thinking she had him in her clutches again and he was going to heed to her wishes.

"…I'm sorry, Julia," he finally spoke, "but I can't break my promise to Lucy."

Said little girl smiled brightly in triumph as her older brother continued, "Let's get you back in bed so you can rest. I'll leave some medicines close by for you, okay?"

Julia, too stunned by his answer, numbly let Peter pull her up from the ground and help her wash her mouth out. From there, she allowed him to lead her into her room, take off her shoes and settle her in bed while pulling the covers over her body. The spoiled young woman stared up at Peter as he set about getting her a trashcan to use if she felt like vomiting again and setting up the appropriate medicines she would need for her sickness. When this was done, he smiled encouragingly at her.

"I'm sorry for leaving, Julia, but we'll be back in a few hours, okay? Just rest until we get back," he advised before turning, taking Lucy's hand in his, and walking out of the room, turning off the light on his way out.

Julia was left in the dark then, feeling, for some strange reason, that she had just lost a game she had no idea she was really a part of and it pissed her off. Peter and Lucy walked out of the hotel and briskly strode down the street, following large and small groups of people to the pier where a whole new world seemed to have been resurrected. The wooden structure was filled with booths of food, games, and prizes, the locals heading each and every one of them and welcoming the tourists and vacationers with glee. There were fire dancers, hula dancers, singers, and performers that handled the music as well as bright lights of red, orange, and yellow to lighten the place up and give it a warm, happy feeling.

"Wow! Peter, Peter, I want a monkey!" Lucy cried in excitement as they approached a baseball game booth, a row of very large, multi-colored monkeys hanging against the wall.

"Okay, okay, Lucy. How much to play the game, sir?" Peter asked the booth master.

"Just one dollar, my brother," the jubilant man answered, white smile on his face.

Peter nodded and handed the man a dollar. He was then given three baseballs and lined up in front of three stacks of bottles. Knocking down one stack meant a small prize, knocking down two meant, a slightly bigger one, and knocking down all three meant the biggest prize in the booth a.k.a the monkey. After he was given the instructions, Peter then lapsed into concentration and lined up with the stacks of bottles. He threw the first ball.

Crash!

One stack down. He felt good about this; lining up again, he threw the next ball.

Crash!

Two stacks down with one more to go. He lined up again, took a deep breath, and…

Crash!

"We have a winner, mon!"

"Yay!"

Peter smiled proudly as the man handed over a bright green monkey, little Lucy taking it into her arms and hugging it tightly. Amidst the excitement, he heard clapping and whipped about to see just the person he was hoping would be there along with three other people behind her.

"Wow! You've got quite an arm there!" Geneva praised, hands on her hips as she giggled.

Peter couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his face at the sight of the girl in front of him, slender legs enhanced by her blue jean shorts and curvy hips revealed by the black belt around her violet colored, off-the-shoulder shirt with flared sleeves. He felt his mouth go dry by how beautiful she looked at that moment, how her wild curls fell about her head in constant tendrils, how her eyes seemed brighter and bigger from the light shade of eye shadow and thin line of eyeliner, and how her lips looked so much softer and tempting from her clear lipgloss. He gulped and shook his head, trying to clear it up so he didn't look like a complete fool in front of her.

"Geneva! Hi!" Lucy squealed, trying to hug the girl around her green monkey.

Geneva laughed and hugged the girl back, "Hey there, Lucy Goosy! Having a good time?"

"Uh huh! Peter won me a monkey!" the redheaded child exclaimed animatedly.

It was here that said young man stepped forward to Geneva and bowed with exaggeration, just like he does every other time.

"Good evening, Mademoiselle! My, don't you look dazzling tonight!" he crowed sarcastically, earning himself a playful shove in the arm.

"Yeah, yeah, listen to Mr. Hot Stuff over here," Geneva laughed, winking at him before she turned to the three people behind her, "Um, let me introduce you all. Peter, this is Susan Rockbell and Susan, this is Peter Pevensie and his little sister, Lucy Pevensie. Susan is from Paris, France."

A pretty dark-haired young woman with porcelain like skin, plump pink lips, and greenish-blue eyes smiled gently at Peter and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet, Peter," she greeted, giving a little curtsy of her own.

"You as well," Peter replied politely, taking her hand and shaking it.

Very odd that he would, considering that he had kissed Geneva's hand when she offered hers that day so long ago when they had that fight. Said girl remembered this and found herself curious, but said nothing of it as she continued the introductions.

"The man next to Susan is Caspian Telmarine, her fiancé."

"A pleasure to meet you, Peter," the tall, dark, and handsome man with a semi-thick Spanish accent greeted, grinning politely as he shook his hand.

Peter was curious by this point how Susan and Caspian ended up together since it was very apparent by both of their accents that they've lived in different countries for quite some time. He gave Geneva a curious look, the girl holding her chin in the palm of her hand as she turned to Peter, shrugging a moment later.

"I don't know and don't ask," was her simply reply to his unasked question before she pointed to the smallest one of the group, "and this is-"

"Edmund!"

"Um, yeah…wait, what?"

All eyes were now on little Lucy, the girl smiling kindly at the pale, dark-haired, dark-eyed boy in front of her; "His name is Edmund and he's Susan's little brother. We go to group activities together, hehehe!"

Edmund, who had to be at least 2 to 3 years older than Lucy, smiled shyly at the redhead and nodded, "Hi, Lucy."

"It's so nice to see you here, Edmund. We're going to have lots of fun together!"

He blushed as he looked to the ground, "Y-Yeah…fun."

Geneva caught a giggle in her hand at how cute the two were being before she looked around and then at Peter, a question in her eyes, "Where's Julia?"

"She got food poisoning," Lucy immediately answered with a proud expression, "So she stayed at the hotel."

"Oh, that's too bad. I hope she'll be alright."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Say, Edmund," Lucy answered quickly before looking at her friend, "why don't we go and catch some gold fish from the Ring Toss?"

"Okay!" Edmund agreed, the two running off into the crowds with Peter calling after his little sister.

"Wait, Lucy, don't run off by yourself!" he warned, but she was already gone.

He sighed and scratched his head, getting ready to go after her when he felt a small hand on her arm. Looking down, he locked eyes with Susan Rockbell, the dark-haired beauty smiling up at him reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Peter, we'll watch her for you. We were heading that way anyway because I wanted a goldfish as well," Susan hinted to Caspian, pulling on the handsome man's hand.

Caspian chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Susan and followed her away, whispering something to her in Spanish that made her giggle girlishly before the two of them disappeared into the crowd as well, following after the two children. This left Peter and Geneva alone in the bustling crowd with no one but each other to keep the other company.

That was all they needed.

"So, what now?" Peter turned to his companion, smile in place, a smile just for her.

Geneva laughed and looked around, spotting the dancing area and nodding to it with her head, "Well, they still got music. How about we go and take a listen?"

"Fine by me."

Geneva began to lead the way, just a few steps ahead of Peter, before said man caught up to her, slipped his hand into hers and firmly clasped it. The ebony woman glanced at their joined hands, a blush coloring her cheeks, but she did nothing to dislodge his hold, rather liking the warmth it provided. After weaving in and out of the crowd, the two stopped at a little closed off area where a stage was set up and performers were singing and playing while regular patrons danced with one another. There, they ran into someone quite pleasant to see.

"Hey, Kathy!" Geneva greeted her guardian who was all dressed up in a pair of black hot pants, fire red halter top and red heels.

"Oh, hey baby girl! What's up? Enjoying the fair!" the older woman greeted her young charge with a hug and a kiss to the cheek, making the young teen laugh as she kept the alcoholic drink in her hand from spilling on Geneva's clothes.

"Oh, hell yeah. You know it! Anyway, Kathy, I want you to meet someone," she brought Peter closer, "This is a friend of mine, Peter Pevensie!"

"Nice to meet you!" Peter spoke up, smiling quite charmingly at the older woman.

Kathy regarded the young man for a moment over the rim of her glass, knowing that she had seen him before when all the puzzles suddenly clicked together. She then gasped and held a hand to her mouth before turning to Geneva.

"Is he-"

"Yes."

"From the-"

"Yes."

"And now he's here with you?"

"Yeah."

The older woman looked between the two with a shocked expression, confusing poor Peter all the more, before she smiled slyly at the two young adults and cocked her brow suggestively.

"Oooh, alright, alright, I get it," she finally spoke before shaking hands with the blond man with the sexy accent, "Well, it's a pleasure meeting you, Peter, and, uh, take care of Geneva for me. She gets so wild when she's at these things, ya know what I'm sayin'? Hahaha!"

Geneva rolled her eyes and took the glass from Kathy, "Right. Says the guardian who's about to get drunk tonight."

"Nuh uh, you don't mess with a woman's drink, baby girl," Kathy said, snatching her glass away from her young charge and preparing to leave before she leaned in close to her and whispered, "Just, uh, make sure you use protection okay? We don't want anything happening to this pretty little booty."

She gave said derriere a light smack and then took off before Geneva could say anything, the younger girl left spluttering in agitation at her already drunk guardian's words. She sighed in exasperation before turning to Peter and shrugging apologetically, the boy waving it off as the two of them walked out closer to the dance floor. Loud music was bumping by then, two Caribbean performers with somewhat thick accents were the singers for the song playing, "In The Summertime" by Shaggy.

_**In the summertime when**_

_**The weather is high**_

_**You can stretch right up**_

_**And touch the sky**_

_**When the weather is fine**_

_**You've got women**_

_**You've got women**_

_**On your mind**_

_**I'm gonna drive and ride and**_

_**See now what I can find**_

_**Now if her daddy's rich**_

_**Take her out for a meal**_

_**And if her daddy's poor**_

_**Then do as you feel**_

_**Speedin down the lane even**_

_**Though the speed limit's 25**_

_**And when the sun goes down**_

_**I'll make it with my cutie pie**_

"Oh my god, I love this song!" Geneva cried, the beat from the song already getting to her as she rolled her hips from side to side, slowly dropping it to the floor and slowly bringing it back up.

Peter watched her, mesmerized by her actions and feeling his heart palpitate by how sexy she truly was when she through all inhibitions to the wind and just let the music take over. Her dancing was so graceful and fluid, like water in the air.

_**Weh me say**_

_**Pretty little women**_

_**Sexy as can be**_

_**Sweet as a honey**_

_**Sting like bumble bee**_

_**Shaggy say**_

_**Pretty little women**_

_**Sexy as can be**_

_**Sweet as honey**_

_**Sting like bumble bee**_

_**[Rap:]**_

_**It's a summertime affair**_

_**In the atmosphere**_

_**I man love off her attire**_

_**And the clothes she wear**_

_**Some burn off them with tyre**_

_**And a draw down a gear**_

_**Some a shine up wax up**_

_**Not a sign of snare**_

_**Got to be rolling in my**_

_**Christas so the girl them stare**_

_**This is Shaggy and Rayvon**_

_**As your ultimate pair**_

_**Taking care of our career**_

_**So tell the world beware**_

_**'Cause it's a brand new**_

_**Selection for your musical ear**_

"Dance with me, Peter?" she asked, looking at him with pleading eyes as she lowered her head and batted her eyelashes at him.

Oh no, it was the puppy-dog look! Peter had resisted it with Julia already, the sick girl's attempts having failed already, but for some reason, when Geneva did it, he just couldn't deny her; he couldn't deny her a thing. So he allowed for Geneva to take his hand and lead him into the throng of people all grinding against each other.

"Just dance to the music," she whispered in his ear encouragingly, stepping back a little to curve her body and then twirl.

He was stiff at first, unsure of how to dance with this graceful creature appropriately before he just said 'screw it', put his hands on her hips and let the music just take him away. The dance was so hot and passionate as she grinded her backside against him, a sweet smile on her face that contradicted the action completely and made his head spin. He bit his lip in concentration, trying to make sure his hands didn't accidently roam anywhere that would get him in trouble. It was hard, though, considering how badly he wanted to touch her. Really touch her.

_**We say what we want and**_

_**We say what we need**_

_**And we love everybody**_

_**And we do as we please**_

_**And when the weather is fine,**_

_**We go fishin' we**_

_**Go fishin' in the sea**_

_**We are happy to live life**_

_**That's our philosophy**_

_**Now if her daddy's rich**_

_**Take her out for a meal**_

_**And if her daddy's poor**_

_**Then do as you feel**_

_**Speedin down the lane even**_

_**Thought the speed limit's 25**_

_**And when the sun goes down**_

_**I'll make it with my cutie pie**_

After a few more verses, the song finally came to an end to the applause of the dancers, Peter breathing a sigh of relief that he was able to control himself from doing something he would regret later.

"This is fun, right?" Geneva asked him, her eyes bright with mirth.

Peter was left breathless, so all he could do was nod. It wasn't even a minute later when the next song was playing, another favorite by Shaggy called 'Angel'.

_**Shooby dooby dooby doo woi  
Shooby doo  
Oh  
Shooby doo dooby doo boi oi  
Yeah, ah**_

_**Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady **_

All the dancers had either left to the sidelines or paired up together for the slow dance that this song invoked in the soul of two lovers. Peter licked his dry lips as he stared at Geneva, the girl looking down bashfully as all the other partiers swayed around them. She eventually raised her brown eyes to meet his blue ones, a shy smile crossing her features before she turned around, took his hands and wrapped around her waist while swaying to and fro, her back pressed to his front. Peter gave a quiet sigh to calm his nerves as he felt that gloriously curvy body pressed firmly against his own, that impressive derrière he fantasized about from time to time grinding into his pelvis as her left hand tangled up in his blond hair, her own head resting back on his shoulder. He fitted his face into the crook of her neck and breathed deeply, the scent from her person, sweet peppermint, chocolate, and something so distinctly feminine, invading his nostrils and making him crave for more.

_**Life is one big party when you're still young  
But who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
Looking back Shorty always mention  
Said me not giving her much attention  
She was there through my incarceration  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation**_

_**Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady **_

"Turn around."

Geneva blinked at the whispered command, inclining her head slightly to peer at him from the corner of her eye, "What?"

"I want you to turn around," Peter repeated, placing his hands on her hips to start the movement, "I want to see your face."

Complying with his wishes, Geneva turned around in his arms to face him, her arms wrapping around his waist as his hands held her hips gently. They swayed together, looking into each other's eyes and becoming lost in the passion of their youth and in the prospect of what the other could mean to them if they were allowed to mean anything.

_**You're a queen and so you should be treated  
Though you never get the lovin' that you needed  
Could have left, but I called and you heeded  
Begged and I pleaded, mission completed  
Mama said that I and I dissed the program  
Not the type to mess around with her emotion  
But the feeling that I have for you is so strong  
Been together so long and this could never be wrong**_

_**Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady **_

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Hmm, you said I looked 'dazzling'. Is that the same thing?"

Peter laughed at her little joke, "Yes, I would say it's the same thing you silly goose!"

"Quack! Quack! Quack!"

Both young adults were lost in their laughter then, feeling comfortable as they tuned out the rest of the world, nothing invading their own little bubble except for the song playing about them. Other than that, it was just them in each other's arms.

"I like the chorus to this song," he confessed quietly, not wanting to break the spell they were both under, "Who sings it?"

"Shaggy is the original musician," Geneva answered, smiling up at the man.

"Shaggy? As in-"

"No, not as in Scooby Doo and Shaggy."

"Ah. Well, regardless, I like his depiction of what an angel is…I feel as if I have an angel here in my arms right now," Peter whispered, his lips moving dangerously close.

"Really?" Geneva countered, her heart starting to pound against her ribcage as Peter's eyes narrowed down and stared at her lips.

"Mmhmm."

_**Uh, uh  
Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior  
(You must be sent from up above)  
And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender  
(Thanks for giving me your love)**_

_**Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior  
(You must be sent from up above)  
And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender  
(Said thanks for giving me your love)**_

_**Now life is one big party when you're still young  
And who's gonna have your back when it's all done  
It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun  
Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run  
Looking back Shorty always mention  
Said me not giving her much attention  
She was there through my incarceration  
I wanna show the nation my appreciation **_

Peter smiled down at Geneva, a warm and sweet smile that seemed so proper in place as the two continued swaying back and forth, locked in this timeless embrace of unknown feelings desiring to be explored. He lifted one of his large, pale hands to her face, brushing the back of his fingers across her cheek like he's done so many times before. They needed no words at this point, nothing needed to be said to each other as a silent understanding flitted through both of their minds that they were pushing this beyond just friends.

_**Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady**_

_**Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady**_

As the words faded and nothing but the music was left, Peter leaned down and kissed Geneva directly on the mouth. It was soft and gentle, though just bordering lustful as his teeth nibbled her bottom lip, pulling at it lightly as his tongue traced the plumpness of her mouth. Geneva was left breathless by the kiss, but she submitted to him just as eagerly as he was submitting to her, mouth opening to allow Peter the entrance he desired. His tongue dove into her exposed mouth, meeting hers halfway and tangling with the pink organ. He mapped out every section of her hot caverns, storing the taste of her into memory so as to never forget it, although he hoped for another opportunity to do this. He clutched her trembling body close to his during the kiss, one of his hands brushing across her bare shoulders and his mind instantly craving for the need to explore more.

Not here. Not now.

He released her from the kiss a minute later, lightly pecking pleasure swollen lips simply because he liked the feel of them and he didn't want the passion to end just yet, but they had to breathe eventually. Geneva looked up at him, dazed and panting with curly tresses falling into kind chocolate brown eyes. She looked so small then, so delicate and feminine it stirred something protective in him and he held her tenderly, kissing her just beneath her beauty mark.

No words were spoken, no words were needed.

Just this embrace and that would suffice.

**End Chapter

* * *

**

**Crimsonwings92: **Hot and steamy, just the way I like it. Hahaha! Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it and are still happy with my writing. If not, then I'm so sorry, that just means I've gotten worse over the years. Anyway, just a heads up to everyone, the next update will probably take a little longer to get up because I do have other stories I need to update along with some new ideas I'm toying with. I will try to keep up with this story, I really will, just bear with me and my simple mind! See you next time! Ciao!


End file.
